That Color Silver
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Percy is the son of Lupa and the son of Lycaon, being raised by werewolves he is taught to be fearless and to never show weakness. He absolutely loathes the color silver for all it's done for him is hurt him. He's walking down a dark path but can one silver eyed goddess change that?
1. Chapter 1

The black wolf paced back and forth angrily, his claws sunk into the soil of the soft earth and he growled. The moon made his fur gleam showing the muscularity of the wolf. His yellow eyes glinted with anger and his sharp white teeth were bared in annoyance. His ears perked once he heard the howl of another wolf, his eyes gleamed with anticipation and he howled back loudly. The air was thick and cold rejuvenating the wolf, he bounded off into the night, the forest flew by him in a blur as he sped up. Excitement coursed through him at the prospect of getting a reward for this, he easily darted in-between trees and gracefully leaped over bushes and shrubs. His run slowed to a trot when he saw chocolate, red fur and a she wolf creep out of the woods. Her silver eyes glanced around warily and she held a pup in her mouth seeing as it was her only transportation for the young pup. The pup had black fur and red paws, he had a white splotch on his chest and yellow eyes with flecks of silver. She set him down and the pup frowned before glancing at the yellow eyed wolf warily.

"Ma who's this?" The pup asked, he went up to his mom's shins showing he had only been alive for a couple weeks or so. A tremor ran through the pup and he morphed into a human, he looked to be around five years old and he narrowed his eyes at the yellow eyed wolf.

"Perseus this is your father, Lycaon, you'll be staying with him for a while." She murmured, she would never talk down to her son for she wanted him to be strong, if she constantly doted on him he would grow to be weak which is unacceptable.

Lycaon looked down at his son,"Perseus, a fitting name. You will join me and my pack, here is what I expect from you, you will be strong for any sign of weakness you shall be punished. You will fight for the pack and the pack only, you will be the perfect warrior and show no mercy. You won't reveal that your mother is Lupa, am I clear?" The king of werewolves asked, Perseus nodded and stood up tall. His mother had taught him that fear and mercy was weakness. Lupa looked at her son sadly, she would of kept him but Lycaon had threatens to tell the gods of her weakness, this was never supposed to happen. The five year old had black hair and his yellow eyes had the look of a predator, his abnormally large canines gleamed as he smiled at his father who continued to look down at him emotionlessly.

"Come, you won't be babied by your mother any longer. You will run with me and you will keep up. Goodbye Lupa, and thank you for your cooperation." The wolf grinned wickedly and Lupa bared her teeth at him and snarled. She hardly found being ambushed and taken advantaged of cooperating, she knew Lycaon only did it to get powerful child out of it.

"Leave now! And don't think I won't kill you for this later." She growled and Lycaon smirked wolfishly.

"I wouldn't dream of it dearest." He mocked, Perseus morphed into his pup form and wondered what happened between his two parents. He turned to his mother and she nuzzled his head and he grinned wolfishly at her. He rubbed his head against her leg affectionately before turning to his father. His father sprinted out of sight while Perseus struggled to keep up, his short legs did him no favors. He continued to run even though he couldn't see his father anymore, he paused and sniffed the air, he could smell a large pack of wolves further ahead and he perked his ears once he heard howling. He ran further into the woods with his tongue lolled out to the side, he then saw a pack of giant wolves. His father stood tall and Percy lowered his head in submission as he walked towards him.

"This is my son Perseus and he will be joining the pack this evening." Lycaon announced causing murmurs between the wolf pack.

"So this is the little runt huh? Who's your mom pup?" One of the wolves asked, he was as large as his father and had a silver pelt. Percy felt fear but pushed it aside, fear was for the weak. The pup could tell by the way wolf stood that he held a high position in the pack.

He put his head up and stared the wolf dead in the eye,"My name is Perseus, my mother is not important." He said and the wolf smiled at his boldness, he would make a good addition to the pack.

"I like you pup, my names Caesar I'm your father's beta. Welcome to the pack." Perseus wagged his tail and was happy one of the wolves liked him especially the beta which was the second in command.

"Caesar! You and I will be Perseus's mentor, Lycaon said he'll help as well." A she wolf called as she trotted towards them, she had pure white fur and blue eyes, she didn't have the serious look that Caesar did but more of a playful one. The wolves were beside a large cave, it was heavily covered with trees and shrubs making it seem almost hidden.

"Sup pup, I'm Snow the delta of the pack. I'm gonna call you Percy since it's much shorter. I say we start your training now!" She enthused and put her paws out in front of her and stuck her butt up in the air. Percy cocked his head to the side, he didn't understand what she was doing for no one in his mother's pack ever done such a thing, they were all so serious.

Snow stopped and tilted her head in confusion,"Don't be shy pup, yes we are a serious but we love to play and wrestle. It helps us with our strengths and weaknesses, if we know a pack member's weakness we can help them in battle. Now come on pup, attack me." She said excitedly and got back into her playful position, Percy charged at her, at the last second she leaped over him making him yelp with glee. He turned around and rushed at her again only for her to move to the side and cuff him lightly on the ear, he stumbled from the light blow before he assessed her warily and remembered a trick his mother had taught him. He printed full speed at her and saw her muscles tense, he fake lunged and she rolled to the right, in mid roll Percy jumped on her landing on her stomach. Snow grunted and accidentally rolled over Percy who yelped at the weight of the large she wolf.

Caesar rolled his eyes,"And this is why I'm beta, I don't try to kill Lycaon's pup." The silver wolf snorted and Snow looked worriedly at the flattened pup who felt sore. He groggily stood on his paws and shook his whole body out trying to get the dirt off. A tremor ran through his body and he was a human, he streched his muscles and glared at the white wolf who was snickering.

"Nice job Percy, very smart for a pup. Maybe next time we play I won't flatten you." She teased before she let out a laugh. Percy started laughing as well, he was glad his father's pack was more relaxed then his mother's pack. Lycaon eyed his son and stalked onto the high rock, from his position he was able to look down at his pack so it was easier for him to get all of their attention.

"Now my son Perseus will get the mark, all of you have gotten the mark but this will be the first time a pup or boy shall get one. You all have it on different places and it proves your strength, if my son can endure the pain of the mark he shall be known as the prince of werewolves. If he fails and makes a noise out of weakness he shall be an outcast, prepare yourself Perseus." Lycaon said coldly and leaped off of the high rock, all the wolves circled the two and Lycaon morphed into his human form. He was tall and lean, he had black hair and yellow eyes, his teeth were unnaturally sharp like Percy's and he unsheathed a silver knife. The boy gasped, his mother had told him about silver and that it was the most painful thing he could ever experience since he was a werewolf. He felt his heart beat quicken with fear and noticed the disgust on his father's face.

Lycaon leaned close to his son and pressed the silver knife on his eyebrow before letting out a cold laugh,"Fear won't be tolerated Perseus, I can smell the stench all over you for you reek of it. Fear is for the weak, you will prove your strength by not mustering a sound understand? You were not born to be an outcast but a leader, a strong wolf that destroys weak beings such as demigods or humans or animals. None of them can endure pain like you will be able to, like you will have to." He growled and Percy steeled himself before the blade tore open his flesh, he felt a burning sensation and clamped his mouth shut. He wanted to scream in agony as the silver blade ran down his face and past his eye, the pain was excruciating. He looked his father in the eyes and realized he wanted to make him proud, he wanted his father to like him. He was five years old and his father felt nothing for him, he didn't need to be a genius to figure that out, the way his eyes would stare at him in disdain was enough for him. Just because he was a little kid didn't mean he couldn't tell if someone didn't like him, he could smell emotions easily and could smell that his father didn't really like him, yet. The blade continued it's path to his cheek and it felt as though he was on fire, he could feel blood leak out of the wound and sucked in a breath but not a sound came out. Finally the blade stopped once it reached the corner of his mouth, he hadn't made a sound as the burning sensation spread across his entire face.

His father smiled at him,"We have our newest pack member, Perseus prince of the werewolves!" He bellowed as he held the bloody knife in his hands, he tossed it aside and morphed back into his wolf form. He let out a loud howl into the brisk night air causing the other wolves to follow in suit, despite the agony Percy was in he smiled. He had done it, he had gained acceptance into the pack.

-Percy age twelve-

"Keep quiet Percy." Caesar whispered and the eager young wolf nodded. Percy crept closer to the large buck and licked his muzzle in anticipation, his heightened senses could hear the heart beat of the buck and he wore a wolfish grin. Usually wolves would hunt in packs, but when it came to giant werewolves with incredible speed and great strength hunting was easy. Percy bared his fangs and let out a low growl, the buck's head shot up and looked around, Percy wore a wolfish grin and stood tall letting the deer see him. The buck bleated in panic and began to run, Percy howled in glee and chased after it hungrily, the buck darted in-between trees and Percy easily followed. He got closer to his prey as the forest rushed past him in a blur, he leaped with claws extended and tackled the buck. It fell to the ground and thrashed around wildly before Percy bit it's neck hard making the buck go limp, he heard a hearty laugh and saw Caesar approach him with a wagging tail.

"Excellent work Perseus, I'm sure your father would be proud. First hunt and you caught a buck for dinner, excellent indeed." His mentor praised and Percy gave him a wolfish grin. Over a seven year period Percy was trained to be the perfect warrior, the perfect wolf. He was the fastest wolf in the pack and grew to be up to his father's shoulder, of course he wasn't finished growing but he was tall and strong. He had become one of the best fighters not only using his strength and speed but also his wits, he had remarkable reflexes like his father and loved each of his forms human or wolf.

"Thanks Caesar," the wolf replied before licking the blood off his muzzle,"do you know when I'm going to be able to do my first mission! Maybe we can take on the hunters! Or ambush some demigods!" He said excitedly and gave his mentor a wicked grin.

Caesar laughed,"Perseus the hunters are highly skilled and they have silver. The demigods will be easy but it's most likely Lupa and her pack will intervene." He said knowingly and Percy huffed in frustration.

"We're better then all of them! Dad fires arrows at me everyday in wolf and human form, silver arrows! They never touch me, and Lupa and her pack are weak anyway. Nothing but weak wolves as far as I'm concerned." He muttered, Lycaon had tampered with his memories so that the young wolf would always remain faithful to the pack and not to Lupa's.

Caesar chuckled,"Perseus, do not be blinded by arrogance. You are skilled but do not let ignorance cloud your better judgement, though it's a hard lesson to learn you need to be humble. There is a difference from knowing your skills and boasting your skills, a good warrior never boast of their feats or skills so they can keep their enemies in the dark. Lupa and her pack are strong, do not be foolish like your father and underestimate the goddess. Yes you can dodge and catch arrows, you have amazing reflexes but you have not been fired at with multiple arrows, the hunt is made out of numbers and they are cunning, they shoot arrows with such speed and accuracy that they are more of a danger then a nuisance." The wise wolf said and Percy's eyes widened, Caesar was right as usual, he was a young wolf and had a lot to learn.

His mentor looked down at the buck,"Leave it here, your father would probably enjoy this. Since you are part of the pack you must learn to take care of family before yourself. Yes only the strong survive and our pack is full of strong wolves, but it's a good lesson for you to always take care of family first." Caesar said seriously and morphed into his human form, he had silver hair and brown eyes, he was tall and muscular and luckily morphed with clothes on.

"Walk with me." He said simply and the young wolf morphed into his human form as well. He had black hair and yellow eyes, like all the other werewolves he was lean and fit, his abnormally sharp canines were noticeable anytime he smiled. He was good looking and had his hands jammed in his jean pockets, he walked with his mentor and could smell the serenity and peace Caesar was feeling. They walked for a while before Percy could hear the rush of air, he instinctively ducked. Caesar punched the air where Percy's head had been, Percy grabbed his arm and tried to punch him but his mentor had grabbed his fist in mid flight. Percy smirked and hooked his foot around Caesar's ankle before jerking it forward, Caesar was about to fall flat on his back but spun himself so he caught himself with his hands. Percy was swept off his feet but he turned the fall into a roll so he was on his feet once again, the two circled each other warily before Percy noticed Caesar's leg muscles tense. Caesar lunged at him and Percy had been expecting this, he ducked and while his mentor was in midair above him Percy rammed his fist into his stomach. This knocked the wind out of the older man and he fell to the ground, Percy was charging towards him but his mentor was on his feet again. Percy faked a lung at Caesar who rolled to the right, Percy then sprung onto his stomach as he rolled making the older man groan in pain from the weight and force Percy had put on him. Percy raised his fist and punched his mentor in the face making his head snap sideways, Percy was about to punch him again but he was shoved off with great strength. He flew and hit a tree, this sent a ringing through his body and he felt numb as the bark dug into his skin, the force had winded the young werewolf and he saw his mentor in the air poised to punch as hard as he could. Percy used the tree and launched himself at Caesar, the two clashed in midair making them both fall to the ground. Percy slammed onto the ground and before he could jump to his feet Caesar had a foot to his throat.

Percy bowed his head in submission as well as he could with a foot to his throat and Caesar laughed,"Fantastic Perseus, your getting better each time, almost got me that time. Then again I'm getting old." His mentor laughed and held his hand out to his pupil who pointedly ignored it and stood on his own before clasping his mentor's shoulder.

Percy chuckled,"Caes your not getting old, your immortal for Diana's sake." Caesar smiled fondly at Percy before they both began to walk back to the cave. Percy heard the notch of a bow and his eyes widened, he tackled Caesar to the ground right as the arrow was shot. It hit the ground near where Caesar's head would of been, his eyes widened and Percy picked it up to see it was silver.

"Dear gods." He breathed and they turned around to see ten girls circling them, they both stood up and eyed them warily as the hunters pointed silver arrows at them. One of them wore a tiara and looked to be about fourteen, she stepped towards them beside a twelve year old girl with silver eyes. The twelve year old had auburn hair and had her knives drawn while the girl in the tiara had black hair and black eyes. All the girls looked at them in disgust and Percy sighed, not only were they both werewolves but they were both males.

Caesar bowed with his head,"Lady Diana, a pleasure." He said and Percy didn't speak a word as he assessed all of the girls. Their emotions were disgust and hatred, not that he was surprised by such feelings since they hated men with a passion.

"Shut up boy. What are you two doing?" She asked suspiciously and Percy glared at her, why was she so rude when all his mentor did was show respect? Percy knew that Caesar had always respected the moon goddess and he couldn't fathom why, they couldn't say a word without them being deemed prejudice against women.

"Merely taking a walk, is that offensive to women? Two guys taking a walk?" Percy sneered and one of the hunters slammed the hilt of their daggers on his head, he growled and felt himself shaking slightly.

Caesar put a hand on his shoulder,"Be respectful Perseus." He murmured and Percy nodded grudgingly.

The girl in the tiara stalked forward,"Watch your tongue boy!" She hissed and held a knife to his throat, Percy felt no fear as he glared at the girl in defiance.

Sarcasm came naturally to the young werewolf and he sometimes couldn't help himself,"You got it princess." He spat and she glared murderously at him.

Diana stepped forward and waved the girl off,"What is wrong with your eyes boys? Who is your godly parent?" She asked with knives still drawn, the girl still hadn't stepped back and still held the silver blade to his throat.

He continued to glare into the tiara chicks eyes,"I'll start talking once miss princess backs up. I'm not screamish and weapons make me angry." He sneered and the "Princess" scowled before stepping back.

Caesar shot his pupil a warning glare but Percy looked at Diana curiously,"Well if you must know my father is...Hermes...I just have odd eyes." He lied easily and she frowned before looking at his mentor.

"And who's this?" She asked, her tone held a bit of superiority which made Percy bristle. He knew she thought she was better then every male out there but in reality she wasn't. Caesar glanced at Percy and the two came to an unspoken agreement.

"Lower your weapons completely and we'll talk. Besides what can two men do to ten highly skilled hunters? Unless your scared that we could over power you." Percy shrugged and Diana scowled along with the other hunters.

"We don't fear you males, you should fear us." The black haired girl spat and the girls cheered in approval before dropping their weapons, Percy fought to suppress a smirk, they had underestimated them and it would be their worst mistake.

He allowed a smile to tug on his lips,"Don't you girls know? I feel no fear, fear is for the weak." He laughed before his body shook violently, he burst into a black wolf as did his mentor and Percy instantly tackled the moon goddess, there were yells of anger and surprise. Diana struggled underneath his weight and he heard the twang of a bow. He jumped off the moon goddess and caught the arrow between his teeth before easily snapping it in half, multiple arrows were shot at him and his eyes widened.

He morphed back into a human for he knew it was easier to avoid the silver arrows,"Caesar run and get help!" Percy screamed at the silver wolf who had easily batted a huntress away, he looked at his pupil in horror before bounding away. Percy heard another arrow being shot and he caught it between his fingers, another one was shot and it was aimed at his chest making him spin away from it. He somersaulted over another arrow before he heard the crunch of a leaf from behind him, he spun around to see the moon goddess with a silver knife in her hand. He felt fearless as he charged at her, suddenly he was struck in the back. The excruciating pain began to eat away at him and he turned to see the black haired girl walking towards him with her bow drawn, he hated princesses, he hated girls. He fell unconscious as another silver arrow was shot at his chest, it was official, destroy the hunt was on his bucket list.

**Yes yes I know, I made another story when I'm working on two other ones. This idea came to me and I just had to write. School is going to start for me on Monday...so I won't be updating every day anymore, probably on weekends. To those of you who still have summer I hate you...well I envy you. Anyway comment and in this story Percy isn't the prophecy kid, just throwing that out there. So tell me what you think. Oh and I made them shift with clothes because...do I really have to explain myself on that one?**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke groggily and felt a stinging pain where he had been shot, he groaned and looked around to see he was in a tent. His eyes widened and he jumped up to find he had a silver chain wrapped around his neck and was bound in rope, he snorted at the rope and easily broke it by pulling his hands apart. His hands went to the chain on his neck and he growled, he hated silver, the color and the metal. He stood but noticed he was chained to something from outside the tent, he frowned and mentally began to curse the hunters. He poked his head out cautiously and looked around, his chain was tied around on a large stake buried in the ground. He sniffed the air and could smell hunters hidden amongst the trees, he let out a snarl and his yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

"Let me out of here now!" He snarled and he heard mocking laughter.

He shook violently before he fully stepped out of the tent,"You cowards! All of you are afraid to face me!" He roared and the laughter ceased before a girl jumped from the tree, he recognized the silver parka wearing goddess and he growled menacingly at her while barring his sharp teeth.

She glared at him,"Shut up mutt! Stupid boy, you thought you could take on the hunt?" She sneered and if possible it looked like his teeth sharpened, he was sick of her arrogance.

He snarled at her,"And you say the male population is arrogant you thick headed goddess, your no better then we are and we're no better then you are. Release me from these chains coward, I have no quarrel with you for my mentor and I had done nothing to you and your pack of insane girls." He yelled and Diana's silver eyes flashed angrily before she punched the wolf in the face, he was so angry that he hadn't been focusing on his surroundings. His head snapped sideways and blood filled his mouth, he glared at the goddess defiantly before spitting the blood on her parka.

He smirked at her gasp of rage,"Red is a better color on you, that color silver is ugly." He sneered and he heard a whoosh, he ducked and Diana punched empty air. He swept his feet out from under here and could feel a tremor run through him as he morphed into a wolf effectively breaking the chains, he let out a roar and tackled her raking his claws against her stomach. She cried out in pain and he hesitated before remembering his teachings, mercy was for the weak. All of the hunters dropped down with bows pointed at him, he glared and hesitantly stepped off her. She was holding her bleeding stomach in pain and her face was scrunched up as she laid there.

He morphed back into his human form and looked down at her in disgust,"Why have you brought me to your forsaken camp? You think I want anything to do with this place? I have done nothing to you yet you keep me here as a prisoner." He spat as the roman moon goddess struggled to get to her feet, the tiara girl helped her clamber to her feet and handed the goddess a square of something.

The goddess ate it making her wounds close,"We brought you here because we need information, where is Lycaon's pack located at?" She questioned and his eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes.

"Their in tartarus, you should go look for them in there with your little girls. No wait...their not little they have to be what? Eons years old? You old ladies should retire from this gig huh?" He asked, his voice was laced with sarcasm and utter hatred as he addressed the hunters. He felt multiple dagger hilts slam into his head making him slam roughly into the ground, he made no sound as his head pounded painfully, he slowly climbed to his feet and found a blade pressed to his throat.

Diana glared at him murderously,"Talk or die mutt." She had a lot of hatred for the wolf, he was mouthy and questioned her beliefs not to mention he was inferior to her and belonged to an enemy wolf pack. Maybe Lupa could get him to talk.

He snorted,"Fine milady," he said mockingly,"my pack is in the stars with your boyfriend Orion...oh oops...I forgot that you killed him. Isn't that called domestic violence?" He asked snidely and her face turned with anger and she slammed her fist into his face again, he stumbled back from the blow and blood filled his mouth again, he forced himself to swallow it and he grimaced.

He bared his sharp fangs at her,"You expect me to rat out the pack? Your a fool! Their my family and you can torture me however you want but I won't speak." He growled and Diana smirked before whistling loudly, Percy sniffed the air and could smell wolves...Lupa's pack. He growled softly once he saw the rival pack run into view, he heard the twang of a bow but he didn't move as the silver pierced his shoulder, pain erupted into his shoulder and he yanked the arrow out and saw the tiara girl with a smirk on her face.

He smiled sadistically at her,"Hiding behind silver, your nothing but a weak coward. Once you actually step up and face me I'll take my time killing you princess." He sneered mockingly and her black eyes flashed dangerously and his yellow eyes glinted with excitement as she threw her bow down and charged at him. He heard growls from Lupa's pack and snarls which he ignored.

"Zoe no!" Diana screamed but the hunter had already thrown a punch at Percy who swiftly caught her fist and squeezed, her eyes opened and she looked to be in pain. He laughed coldly before throwing a punch of his own and hitting her square in the jaw making her fly back. Arrows were shot at him and he easily avoided them before sprinting towards the girl Diana had called Zoe, she jumped to her feet despite the pain she felt in her jaw. She charged again and he slipped around her at the last moment and grabbed her throat. He hoisted her in the air and began to squeeze, Zoe tried to pry his fingers off her neck but he continued, hunters were about to fire but he held the hunter in front of him as a shield by the throat, Diana didn't dare approach as she watched the scene, Lupa gasped when she recognized the boy as her son.

Percy put his lips by her ear,"You are truly an idiot, thinking you could take me? Thinking you and your stupid hunters could take me from my family, any last words princess?" He hissed and she looked at him fearfully which made him smirk.

"You stink of fear, this only shows your weakness." He growled and she began to turn blue.

"Please stop!" A voice pleaded and he looked up to see Diana standing apart from her hunters as she had tears welling in her eyes. Percy could hear pain lacing her tone and saw the desperation in her eyes, he didn't like that look on her face. He loosened his grip slightly giving the hunter some oxygen. But why should he show mercy? Such acts of weakness were for fools.

"Perseus! Let her go!" Another voice snarled and he turned to see Lupa standing there with a look of fury, he glared at her before dropping the hunter. Zoe fell to the ground gasping for air, Diana rushed to her friend and the pack started murmuring loudly once they realized the werewolf was Lupa's son.

"I have done nothing to you Lupa so leave me alone! You and the hunters want to know where my father's cave is? Well you can go jump off a cliff! Heck if you need help I'll push you!" He snarled and Lupa frowned, he acted as though he didn't know her. Her pack already knew the incident of Percy's birth and were surprised at how he was treating his mother.

Lupa looked at her son in surprise,"Perseus, do you know who I am?" She asked and Diana looked between the wolves questioningly as she helped Zoe to her feet.

Percy snorted,"I just said your name earlier didn't I? Your the goddess that is a dangerous nuisance to my father. You two have rival packs and I'm your enemy, your my enemy. Your no one to me since this is my first time actually meeting you but non the less your an enemy." He replied snidely and Lupa looked taken back, her son didn't remember her. Percy was then struck by a brilliant idea, he would gain the hunt's trust and then he would get his pack to destroy them when they least expected it. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner and inwardly grinned deviously, he would make the hunt pay for their wrong doings to him for he had done nothing.

Diana spoke up,"Lupa who is he to you?" She questioned suspiciously and Percy remained passive as he listened to the goddess speak. She seemed hesitant and looked down at her claw that was digging the dirt nervously.

She then met the moon goddess's silver eyes,"He is my son." She whispered and there was a gasp throughout the hunt.

Zoe stood there rubbing her neck,"That actually explains a lot." She grumbled and Percy glared at her before fixing his livid gaze on the wolf goddess.

"You lie! My father is Lycaon and he would never even associate himself with a weakling like you!" He snarled and Lupa's hackles raised in anger, Percy's eyes lit up to the prospect of a challenge against his alleged mother and morphed into his wolf form.

Diana looked at Lupa in disgust,"You broke your vow with Lycaon? You should be ashamed!" She spat and Percy snapped his jaws at her leaving them both in a state of surprise, he felt...familiar with the wolf goddess and didn't think anyone besides himself should talk to her in such a manner.

Lupa glared at the moon goddess,"Do not belittle me, we may be friends but you have no right to judge. He and his pack ambushed me while I was alone and...things got worse from there. I swear to the Styx I didn't willingly break my vow and I swear Perseus is my son." She swore and thunder rumbled, Percy's eyes widened and his ears perked as he heard nearly silent steps approach him from behind. He turned to see Diana walking by him slowly before looking at him in awe, he stiffened as she leaned in closer and a low rumble of warning came from his throat and she glared at him in defiance. He swiveled his big furry head at her and looked at her in amusement and confusion, she seemed fearless and he liked that about her, usually most would take a hint when he growled but she was to stubborn.

He snapped back to Lupa's attention and he got in a defensive stance as his hackles raised as well,"There is no way-no you can't be her! My mother is dead! Father told me himself!" He let out a roar of rage as he tried to process all of this, his father took advantage of his mother and he lied to him? Diana watched the scene in interest and marveled at how beautiful of a wolf Percy was, his black fur looked groomed even though he's probably never brushed it in his life. The white splotch on his chest gleamed in the sunlight and his russet colored paws angrily clawed the earth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father couldn't of done such a thing could he? But Lupa had sworn on the Styx and the she wasn't punished, she was telling the truth, she was his mother.

Percy felt indifferent towards the wolf goddess and bared his teeth at her,"You may be my mother but as of now I cut all my ties to you. Where have...why didn't you care for me?" He growled and Lupa looked at him with an emotionless mask, the same look his father would give him.

"Your father threatened to tell the other gods of my weakness and-"

"So you let your pride take over and it was more important then me? You are weak if you truly give into fear of judgment. I'm fine with dad anyway, it was twenty to one, how could you have possibly of fought them all off? Prideful goddess, no one expects you to take out twenty strong werewolves yet you feel ashamed that you couldn't." He snapped and swiveled his head back to the hunt. Lupa looked down in shame, he was right, how could anyone expect her to take on a whole pack of werewolves?

"I'll cooperate as long as you give me some freedom. I need to get to know you, to get to trust you first before I say anything." He said calmly and morphed into his human form.

Diana narrowed her eyes in suspicion,"Why the sudden urge to help us? You were going to kill us, or try to, earlier." She had just noticed the jagged scar that ran down his eye to his cheek, it had turned white but it was deep and didn't look to be going away anytime soon.

Percy smirked,"Maybe I had a change of heart, I don't like men who take advantage of women even if I detest my mother. I'll help only if you allow me to hunt or go on walks, I swear to the Styx I'll always return from them." He swore solemnly and thunder boomed in the distance.

Zoe glared at him,"Keep dreaming boy!" She sneered.

He glared back,"Bring it princess! And that's Mr. Boy to you." He growled and the two got in a screaming match. They were face to face and Percy's fangs seemed to grow even sharper as he and Zoe fought verbally. Diana stepped in between them and shoved them apart, Percy stumbled backwards before glaring daggers at Zoe who returned the glare.

Diana looked at the werewolf skeptically, she had wanted information on Lycaon's pack and here it would be delivered to her on a silver platter. But why would Percy suddenly change his ways? She didn't want a male hanging around the hunt flirting with her hunters, but with a wolf of the enemy pack she could keep tabs on them and know their next move easily. Not to mention it would be safer for her hunters if they could prepare themselves for the battle before hand. Werewolves weren't easy to kill, their sharp senses and fast reflexes were astounding as were the strength and speed they possessed.

Diana glanced at Percy who had his eyes closed, Percy was stretching out his senses and smelled the air. A fire was about a mile away which was probably where the hunt was currently staying, he listened carefully and could hear drop of water which meant a stream was nearby.

Diana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she spoke up,"Percy, I'll allow you to stay only if you give us any information you have deal?" She asked and he didn't open his eyes nor did he acknowledged she had spoken to him.

With closed eyes his lips curved into a small smile,"Deal." Lupa frowned at the two, she could feel that her son was up to something but she didn't know what. Percy opened his eyes and flashed a glare at Lupa before the hunt escorted him to their camp.

-Line Break-

"Nice." Percy mused as he noticed the wolves perk up once they saw him.

"Hey guys!" He said excitedly and the wolves yelped excitedly and rushed to the wolf prince, he laughed as they jumped on him and nipped him playfully. He pet them and chuckled as they tackled him.

"My lord! He'll be part of our pack!" One of them yipped excitedly and Percy laughed, one of the advantages of being held captive by the hunt, wolves. There was a sharp whistle but the wolves continued to excitedly greet their new pack member, Percy playfully pushed them off and stood. The hunt was glaring at him and he bared his teeth at them before remembering he had to earn their trust.

"Ladies and gents lets take a seat." Percy ordered and the wolves sat immediately and Diana wasn't sure if she should feel grateful or irritated. Grateful that he calmed the wolves or irritated that the wolves no longer listened to her.

Zoe turned to Percy,"Guess we know where your sleeping huh mutt?" She sneered but Percy only winked at her making her look furious.

Diana bristled,"Don't flirt with my hunters!" She snarled but Percy remained calm as he stroked the head of a wolf.

He glanced at Zoe and snorted,"Don't flatter yourself princess." He spat and Diana cocked an eyebrow before shaking it off.

"You will be sleeping-"

Percy cut her off,"With all due respect lady Diana I can just sleep on the ground. That's what I've done my whole life." He shrugged before he turned back to the wolves, Diana watched in slight awe at how well the boy got along with the wolves, how carefree he seemed.

"Stupid boy." Phoebe growled before she and Zoe stalked to their tents.

Percy rolled his eyes as the rest of the hunt spat jeers at him before they too left for tents. Percy just sat there and pet the wolves calmly before Diana slowly walked to hers. Night had fallen and Percy perked his ears, he only heard heavy breathing which showed they were all asleep. The wolves were all sleeping by him and he stealthily stood to his feet.

A russet colored wolf looked up at Percy,"Milord where are you going?" She asked and he gave her a fanged smile.

"I'm going hunting, if Diana wakes up tell her okay?" She nodded before resting her head on her paws.

Percy morphed into a wolf and bounded into the woods, he let out a soft howl in excitement as he increased his speed. He sniffed the air as he continued his sprint through the forest, a herd of elk close by were stopping to sleep. He headed in that direction and soon enough came upon a small clearing, there was only about five elk and two of them were males. Percy licked his muzzle in anticipation as he crouched and stalked forward. One of the female's heads popped up and Percy lunged, he landed on top of the female elk and easily snapped her neck with his teeth. The others awoke and Percy grinned wolfishly, one of the male elks charged at him and tried to pierce him with his antlers. Percy crouched so he avoided the antlers and flung the elk face first into a tree, it rammed into it causing its neck to snap. He snarled at the female elk causing her to run away, he laughed and turned his attention on the last male elk who charged at him as well. Percy slipped to the side and raked his claws down the large elk's side, the elk bleated in pain before charging at Percy again. When Percy smelt all the blood of his prey his eyes dilated and he snarled savagely, blood lust. He was in a frenzy as he met the animals charge with his own, with claws outstretched Percy hooked onto the antlers making the hoofed animal fall face first into the ground. Percy clamped his jaw onto the elk's neck and held it there while still sitting atop of the antlers, blood filled his mouth and the deer stopped moving. He devoured it hungrily until all that was left were bones, he licked his muzzle but his hunger wasn't quenched. He looked at the other two elk hungrily but knew he couldn't eat them.

"Perseus." A voice whispered and Percy turned at the familiar scent and the familiar voice.

"Dad." Percy whispered back as a black wolf crept out of the bushes. Percy went to his father eagerly and the older wolf beamed at his son.

"I'm glad your okay, where are those worthless hunters! Come on son we can take them, rip those stupid girls up!" He snarled and Percy's eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect of destroying the maidens.

He then remembered his plan and the words of his wise mentor,"But father we can't, they have a ton of silver and are skilled, but I have a plan. I need to gain their trust first."

His father nodded,"Your right, I'll take my leave and tell the pack. Oh and Perseus, happy thirteenth birthday, you do know that once you turn sixteen you'll stop aging."

Percy chuckled,"I know, we've been talking about this for weeks dad. But my plan, it's a good one right?"

Lycaon smiled at his son in his wolf form,"Of course, you know how to contact us when the time is right."

-Line Break-

Percy strode into camp, the sun had yet to rise and he held two elk carcasses, each one slung over his shoulders. The wolves saw his return and yelped excitedly, he smiled at them and tossed them the female elk carcass.

They all began to eat it,"Thank you milord! Next time you've got to take us with you!" A pup said excitedly but couldn't get any of the elk because he was so small and he couldn't slip through the larger wolves.

Percy frowned and let out a sharp whistle,"Let the pups eat first, it's only right. They are...weak. How are they to be strong if they can not eat?" Percy asked and the larger wolves looked up at Percy before stepping away from their food.

The pups looked up at Percy with admiration,"Thank you Percy!" They began to eat some meat, he chuckled and took the male elk that was unscathed by his teeth and walked to the fire pit.

Diana woke at the crack of dawn, she yawned and dressed for the day, silver. The color that infuriated the werewolf, it made her smirk and she made sure to wear even more of the color as she put on her silver parka. She walked out of the tent and smelt something delicious, it was meat cooking, it smelt like a barbecue and she wondered if her hunters were up and had caught some food. Instead she saw Percy cooking a male elk over the fire, she frowned and walked over to him.

"Little pig little pig let me in!" Percy said mockingly as he slowly roasted the elk,"Worst story ever, everyone knows that the wolf would of eaten those stupid pigs. He would of killed them and yum, bacon." Percy said dreamily as he pulled the well cooked meat away from the fire, he noticed the moon goddess walking towards him and he he wrinkled his nose in disgust. All she wore was that color silver.

"Good morning lady Diana." He tried to be cheerful, he really did but seeing as he had to be stuck with the group of man haters so he could exploit their weaknesses. It was hard for he wanted to destroy every last one of them and fight the moon goddess himself, he knew he would lose, the only way he had gotten her the last two times were purely because he had the element of surprise. He still wanted to try, she would be a formidable foe and he would enjoy facing such a challenge. Diana raised her eyebrows, his tone had come out flat and grumpy though he forced a smile on his face as his eyes looked at her in disgust.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she saw him carrying the roasted meat.

He forced a grin,"Well my mentor had always told me to hunt for others before I hunt for myself. Your wolves have been fed and I caught some elk for everyone, admittedly I ate one of the elks I caught but I saved two for the hunt." He handed the large elk to Diana and she looked at him in surprise, he caught them food? After all they did to him? She felt slightly touched he would do such a thing but then remembered that he was a boy, and boys did nothing better then lie.

She eyed him warily and Percy could smell the anger on her and sighed,"I swear on the Styx I didn't do anything bad to the meat." He grumbled and thunder rumbled in the distance. Diana narrowed her eyes at him before nodding and walking away, he snorted, maybe he could start an all male club and they could fight the hunters. He smirked at the thought and noticed one of the wolf pups from earlier trotting up to him.

"Milord may I sit with you?" She asked, and Percy smiled at her and nodded. She hesitantly walked closer, she sat by him and he started to pet her brown fur.

"You can call me Percy, what's your name?" He asked as he scratched behind her ear.

She gave him a wolfish grin,"I'm Jackie! Why is the hunt so mean to you?" She asked and Percy smiled at her before pulling the pup in his lap, and he pet her affectionately. He loved wolves especially pups, they were the future and they would be strong and brave.

"Well I'm a guy and they hate guys-" He broke off once a stick was flung at him hitting him square in the eye, he had been so focused on Jackie that he didn't pay attention around him. He growled in pain and clutched his eye, he saw an 'innocent' looking Zoe standing by laughing hunter. He let his anger get the best of him and he set Jackie down on the ground as he stood up and stalked over to Zoe who glared at him.

"What did I do to you? Beside whip your sorry butt and put you to shame in front of your sisters?" He asked mockingly and the whole hunt started yelling at him, his fangs glinted dangerously in the morning light and he finally shoved one of the hunters. She slammed into Zoe who fell face first into mud, all conversation ceased until Percy began to laugh. Admittedly trying to bond with the hunt wasn't working so well but hey, he really needed a good laugh especially when he put princess in her place.

She stood up furiously and wiped the mud from her face,"Worthless mutt! Your a monster!" She shrieked and Percy tilted his head to the side.

He wagged a finger at her mockingly,"Ah ah ah, why all the name calling princess? And I'm not a monster I'm a werewolf, say it with me now, were-wolf." He said slowly to the fuming Zoe Nightshade.

She stomped up to him and got in his face,"Oh no, your a monster! All you do is kill demigods and hunters! Helpless demigods who wish to only go to camp!" She snarled and Percy glared down at he threateningly.

He growled at her,"Guess that makes two of us huh princess? Who have you killed? Millions of men? Not all were in the wrong yet you killed them because they flirted with you, annoyed you, they were not worthy enough to speak or look at the almighty Zoe Nightshade! Remember a couple months ago when our pack and the hunters duked it out? Granted I wasn't there but I heard what happened, you got so cocky and prideful that you rushed into battle. One of your sisters shoved you out of the way and sacrificed herself so you could live." He hissed and Zoe's eyes widened as grief seemed to over come her and her breath hitched.

Percy struck a nerve and he knew it,"Her death was your fault, I'm the monster? You got your sister killed because of your stupidity, I may be a monster but your a murderer. A murderer of men and unintentionally your sister, and you were a big enough fool to fall for Hercules! Ha! Now that was a laugh, betrayed family and fell for a playboy? Not to mention this stellar kill streak your on! Careful Phoebe! She might get you killed next!" Percy hissed and tears appeared in Zoe's eyes, Phoebe glared at him in disgust, Percy felt no guilt for calling the hunter out. She had angered him far to much and he wasn't a push over that lets someone walk all over him. He could smell guilt, sadness, and anger in Zoe.

Phoebe stomped up to him,"What's your problem! She's not a murderer!" She snarled and Percy laughed coldly.

"She wants to throw verbal punches I won't hesitate to fight back." He growled and Zoe turned on her heel before sprinting away.

Diana was instantly beside Percy, she had heard the whole fight and was furious, she tackled him and threw punch after punch at his face. Her blows matched Caesar's perfectly, if not they surpassed his. Percy was seeing stars and time slowed as she brought her fist down again, he caught it before he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He threw a punch and she moved her head making it so he hit the ground, his knuckles began to bleed and he threw another one that hit her square in the mouth. She winced before her hands were instantly around his neck, she began to choke him and he ripped her arms off of him as he struggled for breath. She flipped them so she straddled his waist, she whipped out her silver knife and rammed it into his shoulder, he cried out in pain. She ripped it out and held it to his throat, his mouth was filled with blood and a black eye formed, his shoulder felt as though it was on fire and he panted in pain and exhaustion. He had gotten his challenge, she was better then he thought she would be, despite the pain he grinned, it was an excellent challenge indeed.

"Good fight, you got me." He chuckled but gritted his teeth as she dug the knife into his neck making blood fall.

Her silver eyes flashed murderously,"You will apologize to her."

**And ya, this won't be Zoe bashing, I love Zoe and Percy will be a bit dark in this one. He and Artemis/Diana won't fall in love instantly. Hope you guys enjoyed it and Percy won't be like this the whole story so if you hate him like this bare with me. He's not gonna be some delicate flower that takes insults. So tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Percy jammed his hands in his pockets and trudged to the tree that Zoe leaned against, she was hugging her knees and her eyes were puffy and red.

When she saw Percy coming towards her she scowled,"Coming to point out my flaws again? Coming to bring up every imperfection about me?" She growled, her voice was hoarse and her black eyes held unbearable sadness.

He snorted,"As much fun as that would be I don't want to be here till Christmas." He muttered under his breath, his neck was raw from the blade that had been rubbed across it, his eye was black but he could still see perfectly, his body ached and he had blood coming out of his nose. He wiped the blood onto his hands and sat beside the bitter huntress, he didn't want to screw up the plan.

He glanced at her to see her staring at her hands and he sighed,"Look, I shouldn't of said what I did. You have to understand, I'm a werewolf, we're bred to be strong and fearless. We don't let anyone talk down or talk rudely to us, you have been constantly picking at me the moment I've been here. So I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone." He said and shrugged, he felt no remorse for his actions and wouldn't apologize for them.

Zoe glared at him,"Are you really to prideful to apologize." She snapped and his eye twitched, she expected him to feel sorry for words? How he missed the pack for the hunt was full of hormonal girls.

He returned the glare,"I don't apologize princess, what I said earlier was an apology enough." He growled before he stood.

She continued looking at him as though he was a monster and he rolled his eyes,"Don't expect me to help you up princess, you've got working limbs and you know how to use them." He snorted before he began to walk away from the infuriated Zoe, he heard running from behind him and turned to see her tackle him. He slammed into the ground and mashed his teeth in frustration.

He laid there and glared up at her as her black eyes bore into his yellow ones,"Look, if I apologize will you?" She spat and he cocked an eyebrow, why was it so important to her?

Realization struck him,"Hercules, you really cared for him and bringing him up was like ripping out your throat. Your sister, she was family and the mental abuse I gave you was worse then when I kicked your butt." He murmured and her eyes lost the fire of hatred only to be replaced with sadness.

She still straddled him and she sighed,"Ya, losing someone you love is...is terrible. It's worse then dying. Surely you would understand." She whispered and he frowned, he's never lost a loved one to death.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she realized she was still on him, she blushed before scrambling off him. He sat up and she sat beside him while hugging her knees.

She shot him a look filled with compassion,"Caesar, he was shot down...I thought you knew. Phoebe had-" She broke off once she saw his expression, it was emotionless as he stared out at nothing. His yellow eyes stared blankly ahead but she could see the eerie look of pain and grief that filled them, his eyes watered and he turned away from her so she wouldn't see the tears, so she wouldn't see his weakness. Caesar couldn't be dead, he was his mentor, his fatherly figure, his best friend, his family. Did Snow know? His mate? Realization struck him, he loved Caesar more then his own father. He felt tears leak out of his eyes, he was weak, he could picture Caesar with him right then. His mentor would be telling him that it was okay to cry.

_"Perseus, it's okay to cry every once in a while. It just shows the true struggles you have faced and how strong you've been to have kept in your tears for so long, you are the strongest wolf I know. Do not mistake crying as a sign of weakness, but as a sign of letting out all emotions you have kept hidden, all the emotions you need to release."_

Percy could remember Caesar telling him such a thing when he had cried about Lycaon not loving him. He wished he had realized sooner how great of a fatherly figure his mentor had become. He sucked in a breath and let the tears out, he released his hidden emotions, he had played it strong for a long time and he needed release. He thought of that day, when Caesar had taken him out for a walk. He remembered vividly the emotions and thoughts he had about his father, he was ten at the time and his father had taken no interest in him. He couldn't believe how naive he was to not realize what a great father Caesar could have been to him, but he had kept himself in his own brick wall as he pitied himself for having such a cruel father. Of course things had gotten better but Caesar was always there, he should of told him but he was bad with emotions, bad with explaining his feelings. His pain then turned into anger, Phoebe, he was going to kill her.

Zoe looked at him sadly,"I'm so sorry." She whispered and his head snapped towards her. His yellow eyes were turning red, the color of blood, they were filled with raw pain and hatred and she realized what he was about to do. His eyes startled her as they became darker and his fangs grew longer and sharper.

He shot to his feet,"Percy please don't!" Zoe pleaded and he glared at her.

"You call me a monster, you wanna see how savage an angry wolf becomes? Apologies are empty and meaningless, revenge is what truly eases the mind!" He roared and she looked at him in horror as his bones began to snap, he was instantly a black wolf and charged off in the direction of the hunters camp.

Zoe stared after him in shock,"Well crap." She muttered as fear squeezed her heart, she raced after him though she knew she had no chance with his remarkable speed, she had to try. Percy was in a rage, all he saw was red as he saw the camp.

Phoebe looked in his direction and snorted,"Hey look, it's the puppy." She mocked and frowned once she saw he wasn't slowing down. She could see his blood red eyes and she screamed once he tackled her, his sharp teeth dug into her shoulder and he lifted her in the air and shook her violently. He could taste her blood but found it unappealing, he let go of her and she slammed into a tree with a sickening crunch. There were shouts but the wolf was in his own world of revenge and hatred to give Phoebe's companions another thought. Phoebe slumped to the ground with a ripped shoulder and Percy morphed into a human and stood over her before delivering a swift kick to her ribs, there was a crack and she screamed in pain.

"Why'd you kill him! Caesar did nothing to you!" He screamed before kicking her in her stomach, she turtled and and whimpered in pain.

Tears streamed down her face and she looked up at him defiantly,"Werewolf...monster." She wheezed and he let out a roar before giving her a hard smack to the face. Her head slammed into a tree and blood spewed out of her mouth, Percy was crying as well but they were tears of anger for the loss he had just suffered.

"I don't go around killing fathers, innocent fathers who's done nothing but show all of you respect." He snarled lowly and lifted her up by her parka, her eyes widened with remorse as the tears continued to fall from both of their faces.

He smiled sadistically at her yet his eyes shown with grief,"I think you hunters are forgetting the lives you effect when you kill some of the men you kill, such as mortals. You could of just killed a father, a son, a brother. If you killed a father you negatively effect all of his loved ones, some of which are girls. I don't care what evil you rid of this world, you speak of justice yet your hands are stained with the blood of innocence. I wonder how Diana would feel if I killed you." He mused and brought his fangs to her neck, prepared to rip her throat out. She reeked of fear and guilt as she felt his sharp canines prepare to break skin.

"I'm sorry." She breathed and she meant it, he could hear how genuine her apology was and paused.

"You truly expect me to forgive because of an apology?" He asked curiously and she shook her head.

"No."

"Percy stop!" A voice yelled and the whole hunt stood with silver bows drawn. He bared his teeth and knew he would be killed with any sudden movement.

"Why? She killed Caesar and should be killed! I should destroy her for harming him!" Percy roared in rage and Diana's glare turned to her hunter.

"So you did kill that wolf, against my wishes. He was innocent and was merely escaping the situation." The moon goddess growled and Percy glared at Phoebe as well.

Diana walked tentatively towards the enraged wolf and his frosty gaze turned to her. His eyes were red and filled with grief.

"Another move and she dies." He snarled quietly but she could hear his resolve breaking, she knew he wouldn't, she knew he was to sad. She noticed that he was fighting back tears and despite him trying to kill Phoebe her heart went out to him, he had lost his mentor and was in a state of depression. She tentatively reached out and touched his arm, he bared his teeth at her but froze once she put her hand on his.

"Please put her down Percy." She whispered and looked up at him with her oh so bright silver eyes. His glare faltered and his blood red eyes slowly turned yellow, he felt a tingly sensation in his hand but brushed it off as adrenaline.

"Fine." He muttered before turning to the girl he held up by her parka, with a a quick movement he rammed his fist in her face making her fly back and slam into the tree effectively knocking her out. The hunters quickly ran to her and shot the werewolf glares as they picked up their sister. Diana still had a hand on Percy's and she quickly pulled away, tears continued to fall from his eyes and he turned away from her. Grief had consumed his thirst for revenge, he let out a shuttered breath before he ran a hand through his hair.

The moon goddess looked at him sadly,"I'm sorry." She whispered and he snapped, he whirled around and got in her face.

"Your the third person who's apologized to me today. Save your empty words, your apology won't bring Caesar back!" He snarled and she glared up at him.

"What's your problem! I understand that the wolf was important to you but you snap at me? I've done nothing to you!" She yelled in rage and they were nose to nose. Suddenly she was shoved from behind and rammed into Percy knocking him down, they both fell into a heap of leaves and her lips crashed onto his.

Percy's mind went blank, oh my gods, they froze in shock before they quickly yanked away from each other. Percy jumped to his feet and backed away from the man hating goddess, he saw a man laughing loudly and saw his symbol of power, Hermes. He stalked towards the god and snarled savagely, Hermes yelped and jumped right before an arrow hit him where the sun don't shine. Despite Percy's anger he winced and cringed as the god let out a scream of agony.

Diana smirked with satisfaction before laughing at Percy's face, he looked at her stunned, she had a beautiful laugh.

"That was hilarious!" She roared with laughter as Hermes dropped to the ground, Percy allowed a small smile to tug on his lips.

The atmosphere changed to a light and friendly one,"Nice shot kid." Percy laughed tauntingly and Diana glared at him.

"Who are you calling a kid? Your my age." She growled and he smirked.

"Ya, no I'm not, I'm thirteen. Not to mention I was kissed by a twelve year old, sorry kid I'm a bit to old for you." He shrugged nonchalantly and she glared daggers at him.

Her face turned red with humiliation and anger,"That was Hermes fault! I can be whatever age I want!" She spat and snapped her fingers, she was instantly a thirteen year old, she was now only slightly shorter then Percy and looked more developed and mature.

Without thinking Percy blurted out,"It suits you." Realizing what he had said he quickly bent down to the god to avoid looking at the stunned moon goddess.

Percy smirked,"Your not very bright, of course you have wits but when it comes to actually thinking things out your unbelievably dense." He snorted but the messenger god was to busy groaning in pain to be offended by such a comment. Diana chuckled before she glared at Percy.

"Great, now I have male spit all over my mouth." She sneered and Percy stifled a laugh making her glare harden.

She took a threatening step towards him,"What's so funny?" She hissed and his eyes lit up with amusement.

He grinned,"Guess I'm one of the rare men who's kissed you."

She scowled,"What do you mean rare? And that wasn't a kiss it was a prank!" She spat and clutched her fist into hands.

He shrugged nonchalantly,"Well there was Orion-" He was cut off as a powerful force slammed into his face, his head snapped to the side before he heard the whistle of an arrow. He quickly dropped to all fours and it sailed over his head, he looked at the enraged goddess in anger.

He stood up and towered over her forgetting she held his very weakness,"What the Hades! Your insane!" He roared in fury before spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the ground, suddenly his claws grew longer as did his fangs and he got in a defensive position.

Diana drew her hunting knives,"I never did anything with with Orion. I never cared for him nor did I kiss him, you wanna fight then bring it Fido." She snarled.

Percy laughed cruelly,"After you Virgin, the fact that Orion used you and raped one of your maidens is hilarious enough, almost like Hercules and Zoe." He mused darkly, of course he didn't really think that her swaying for Orion was hilarious, just the part where she had fallen for his charms. She bristled and Percy let out a savage snarl and the two crept closer to each other.

"So you think it's funny that one of my maidens was raped?" She hissed with barely controlled rage.

Percy snorted,"Of course not, rape is wrong and disgusting. Orion must have been desperate, what I think is funny is that you trusted a male. The very beings that you preach about to your hunters, I think it's funny because you were foolish and hypocritical." He sneered and licked both of his fangs in anticipation for the upcoming fight, she looked slightly ashamed before Apollo appeared.

"What's going on here!" He asked while glancing at Hermes who was still laying on the ground in pain.

Percy looked human again and smirked,"Bout time you got here sunshine, you missed that hot make out session your sister gave me." He said smugly and Diana gasped in shock and disbelief that the werewolf had said such a thing.

Apollo's face turned red with rage,"How dare you touch her!" He roared and Percy laughed, a real one, not one out of cruelty or coldness but one out of mirth. Diana looked at him in surprise, though furious that he had told her brother such a lie, she was glad he had actually laughed. Apollo pulled out a golden sword and tried to decapitate Percy, the gold blade ran right through his neck and the wolf laughed at the surprised Apollo.

Percy stopped laughing and smiled gleefully,"I was kidding sunshine, that tickled by the way. But we did kiss, it was Hermes fault, he shoved her into me and well you know. My first kiss and apparently hers too." Percy shrugged nonchalantly and Apollo continued glaring at him.

Diana stepped in,"What are you doing here." She growled and he looked at her before looking back at the wolf.

"Why do you have a mutt in your camp?"

Percy smirked,"Well why do you have a playboy in your camp? I mean if you think about it he's no better then Orion."

Apollo swung his fist at him and Percy easily ducked,"Doctor shouldn't you be treating your brother?" He asked mockingly and Apollo appeared to be fuming.

Diana shoved her brother away from Percy,"Just take Hermes and go! I can protect myself and don't need you babying me! And come back for Phoebe, but then leave my hunters alone." She said the last part warningly and Apollo glared at Percy who gave him a one figured salute.

The wolf grinned,"Careful! I'm the big bad wolf and I'm gonna eat your sister!" He mocked and Apollo balled his fist in rage before the two vanished. Percy chuckled and yawned, his large fangs grew longer and he stretched.

She looked at him in amusement,"Sunshine huh? That's a good one considering he calls me Arty all the time."

Percy smirked,"Almost as good as moonbeam." Her mouth fell open before she saw his eyes pop open and he jerked forward. His face contorted in pain and he grunted before he fell on his knees. Diana's gasped and saw all of her hunters, minus Zoe and Phoebe, with silver arrows pointed at the wolf. She was not going to lose that info she needed, a silver arrow stuck out of his back and he began to breath heavily as blood seeped out of the wound. Diana jumped in front of him and he looked up at her in awe despite the pain he felt the pain he felt in his entire body, she would protect him from her own girls?

"Don't touch him! We need him." She ordered and Percy could feel himself deflate, of course. He was only the prisoner, he shouldn't care anyway, but a part of him realized no one truly cared for him. He gritted his teeth, Caesar was dead, his father still seemed undecided at times, Snow would hate him once she realized that Caesar died because of him. He was alone, and he didn't realize how bad it would hurt because it did. He grunted and yanked the arrow out of his back and his vision turned fuzzy, Caesar, he still couldn't believe it. He knew he was cold, he didn't let anyone in and he regretted not letting his mentor, his fatherly figure, into his thoughts. Yes the two were close but he never let him in completely, he had always kept him within an arms length and he hated himself for it.

Maybe if he died now he could find Caesar,_"Perseus don't die for me, stay strong. You can do it, I know you can."_

He felt tears blur his vision, now he was hearing his voice. He tried to talk back,**"Caesar I miss you. I'm so lost without you, please come home, I need you. You were like my dad."** He tried speaking in his head.

_"Perseus, I will always be here for you. Be good son, I'll always be with you in your thoughts. I think you owe some of these girls an apology, do not let arrogance and foolishness blind you. Apologies are not empty words, they mean that someone cares enough about you to regret the wrong they've done to you. Do not let the stubbornness win, I love you son, I know you'll find your right path."_

Percy was in shock, no it couldn't be. He was delusional, he knew that Caesar was right however and wiped a lone tear from his eye. He let out a ragged breath before he painfully stood, he needed to swallow his pride. For Caesar. He gasped painfully as his back burned, he was shot in the leg and he cried out before dropping to his knee.

"I said stop!" Diana roared but Percy waved her off before he stood ad ripped the arrow out of his leg. He limped forward and winced, the hunt glared at him as he got closer.

He swallowed thickly,"I need to see Phoebe right now." He breathed and they all took out their knives and he sighed.

"Your not seeing her!" One of the girls roared and felt his anger surface.

He glared at her,"Don't get your pansies in a twist girly! I swear to the Styx I won't hurt her." He swore and thunder rumbled, Diana shot her hunters a glare and they hesitantly stepped aside and he nodded to all of them before limping into the tent. Phoebe laid on the cot and Zoe sat beside her tending her wounds with golden liquid and square stuff. She looked up when he walked in and her gaze hardened.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly but he looked at Phoebe who was covered in gaze and sweat.

_"Percy, you hurt this girl, why do you feel no remorse? Yes she killed me but she was only doing her job and you cannot hate her for such a thing. You've brutally wounded her and could of killed, how would you feel be responsible for ruining these girls lives?"_

Caesar's voice whispered and he felt something he had never felt for a stranger, remorse.

He bent near her bed even though her eyes were closed and grabbed her hand,"I'm so sorry Phoebe, you were only doing your job and I shouldn't of tried to kill you." He murmured and Zoe looked at him in surprise.

He knew he owed her an apology as well,"Zoe I'm so sorry, I do know what your feeling I guess. I shouldn't of said what I did." He whispered and her eyes popped open wide, he had apologized?

She eyed him curiously,"Why the change of heart?" She asked and he cracked a small smile, as much as apologizing was killing him it was kinda nice.

"Caesar, even though he's dead he's still here...I don't know if it's actually him but I hope it is." He choked and blinked back tears, he took a deep breath and looked miserable.

Zoe looked at him curiously,"Well, I'm sorry for hitting you with a stick and calling you a monster...and kinda being a jerk."

He smiled to himself,"Kinda." He grumbled before he smiled at her.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

She cracked a grin,"Deal."

Diana stood outside of the tent and smiled, the wolf had a apologized.

"Lady Diana are you coming in? I need to speak with you as well." The moon goddess mentally cursed for forgetting about his sense of smell.

She slowly walked in and he looked at his hands,"I'm sorry about bringing up Orion, my arrogance and anger got the best of me and I really am sorry." He murmured and she cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"I forgive you Percy, just try to be gentle with my hunters next time." He chuckled and nodded. He admittedly felt a bit better but he wasn't sure how he could function without Caesar, was he just hearing Caesar's voice or was it actually him? He mashed his teeth together and stood, he forced everyone one more smile.

"Tell Phoebe I said sorry." He muttered and glanced at the unconscious hunter before he he exited the tent. He saw Apollo standing in front of him an realized the god was there to heal the hunter, the sun god glared at him with balled fist but Percy wasn't in the mood. He shoved right right past the god with his head held high, he saw the hunt glaring at him and he ignored their yells of anger. He heard the whoosh of air as a flying projectile flew towards him, his fangs grew and he turned his head at the last moment. He caught the stick in between his teeth and snapped it half before letting it fall to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he fought to walk without a limp, he could hear the wolves howling at him but he ignored them.

"Percy where are you going?" A voice called and he turned to see Jackie stumbling towards him.

"Monster will probably kill the wolf pup." He heard one of the hunters grumble and he snapped his jaws at them before turning back to the pup.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back okay?"

Jackie looked up at him with big eyes,"Why are you so lonely?"

He froze before looking at her sadly,"No one really likes me I guess." He shrugged as if he wasn't bothered by the fact.

Jackie cocked her head to the side,"But Percy the wolves love you! Your our hero, son of Lupa!"

He mashed his teeth and wrung his hands,"I'm also a son of Lycaon." The pup's eyes widened and he could smell fear emanating from the pup.

She then surprised him by jumping into his arms,"Your still our hero." She whispered and licked his face, he smiled and rubbed behind her ears before he set her down. He then turned away and walked away from from the camp. After he had walked for a while he rammed his fist into a tree, his fist ached and blood seeped from his knuckles, the bark chipped off and left a hole and blood behind on the tree. He hissed in pain and continued walking with his limp and his bloody hand, he looked up and noticed that night had fallen. He sighed and sat on the ground before looking out at the stars, he wondered where Caesar was, was he in the stars? A breeze blew through his hair and he inhaled several scents, it calmed him but he was still distraught. Anger and sadness coursed through him as he continued looking out at the stars as he continued to try to find his mentor.

"Caesar, are you there." He whispered to no one, he listend closely but couldn't hear anything. His eyes watered, he knew he was going crazy, he held his face in his hands as tears began to fall. He could hear Lycaon screaming at him for being weak, but he could practically hear Caesar telling him that it was okay to cry occasionally.

"Caesar if you can hear me I'm so sorry, for everything." He whispered but the soothing voice he was so accustomed to didn't respond. The tears fell even harder and he sniffed, he was so cold to everyone, why didn't he let in Caesar? What about his mom who was to prideful to keep him? Lycaon who would disown him if he showed weakness? The hunt who would kill him if given the chance? He wouldn't blame them if they did. The moon shown overhead and he looked up at it before morphing into his wolf form and tilted his head back and howled loudly.

The hunt listened closely to the beautiful howl full of pain and longing. Phoebe laid in her cot and listened to Percy sadly, she had caused this sarcastic, arrogant, werewolf pain. Zoe stood beside her and noticed the guilty look her sister wore, she smiled sadly at her. The wolves heard their lord howling for Caesar to come home and they howled along as they grieved with their master. They had not known Caesar but their master was hurting and they all adored him. Jackie howled along sadly with the other pups. Diana was watching as everything unraveled in front of her, the song the wolves sang in harmony was depressing yet beautiful. She admittedly felt a little bad for the wolf but still held anger towards him for hurting Phoebe and Zoe so badly, but he had apologized, she heard him confess that he still heard his mentor's voice.

She looked up at the night sky,"Caesar please help him." She whispered quietly.

_"He needs you, save him Diana. Show him kindness for you are both in the wrong."_

She raised her eyebrows at the voice she heard but brushed it off as her being tired, but should she show him kindness? Surely they weren't both in the wrong, it was Percy who antagonized every situation. She thought angrily but froze once the howl grew louder, she saw a black wolf limping back to the camp. She grabbed some nectar, she needed answers and if she wanted them she'd have to be nice to him and get him to trust her. She slowly approached the wolf who had his head down and a lone tear fell down his furry cheek, he looked at her but made no movement as she applied the nectar to his wounds. To his paw and leg, she hesitantly stroked his fur. She marveled at how soft his fur was, though he was a little taller then her she reached up and scratched behind his ears. His tongue lolled out and he wore a happy expression on his face that made her laugh. He sat down and she hesitantly sat beside him making him lay down on his belly so they were almost the same height.

"So what caused you to say sorry to everyone? Beside that you heard Caesar's voice."

The wolf rested his head on his paws,"Maybe it's because I knew Caesar was right. I did need to apologize." He murmured and she nodded slowly. The wolf sighed and his yellow eyes looked up at the moon, he wished Caesar was back, a part of him still hated Phoebe for killing his fatherly figure. But the other half of him knew it was his fault, if he had paid attention, maybe distracted the hunters better then Caesar could of escaped and lived. Phoebe was simply being a good soldier even if it was against her mistress's wishes, he knew he would of done the same thing. He wondered how Snow would feel about her mate's death, the thought made him depressed, what if she never found another mate? Werewolves were extremely loyal to their mates and now he was dead.

"You miss him a lot don't you." Diana whispered and yellow met silver, he nodded slowly as he felt as though she could read his mind. He felt a small, furry body press against him. He looked to his right to see Jackie snuggled into his side, she smiled wolfishly at him with her tiny fangs gleaming.

He smiled back and she scooted closer to him,"Night Percy." She said quietly before letting out a cute yawn exposing all of her sharp canines. He looked at her with adoration, she excepted him even though he was half werewolf, son of Lycaon and Lupa. He nuzzled her head lightly and she smiled sleepily before closing her eyes and quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Diana watched the scene in awe,"So the werewolf has a heart." She mused quietly.

He swiveled his large head towards her,"I guess." He muttered before looking back at the pup who slept against his side, Diana smiled slightly before standing up and stretching.

"You sure you don't want to sleep in a tent?" She asked but Percy had always closed his eyes, in the moonlight she could make out his wet fur near his eyes and winced. She didn't even know werewolves felt sadness which proved she had a lot to learn, the only reason she would ever be nice to this menace was so she could find Lycaon's pack. He was a male, a werewolf no less, and all he had done was hurt her hunters.

**And finished, as I said earlier changes don't come quickly nor do emotions. Ya he was kinda depressed in this chapter but at the same time he was still dark. And for all the team GOOD PERCY! Did you notice he was a bit nicer in this chapter, sure he tried to kill Phoebe but he apologized so boom, kindness. So comment and tell me what you think, don't forget to hit that lovely review button. Reviews make authors WANT to update, they don't have to be good, they can be FRIENDLY criticism. Thanks to everyone who reads this and everyone who reviews! Again tell me what you think! HAPPY LABOR DAY! **


	4. Chapter 4

Percy growled as he dug his claws into the tree bark, his sharp fangs gleamed as he took another swing at it. A large chunk flew off and fell onto the the leaf colored ground, he snarled savagely as he whirled on his heel and paced angrily. His pointed ears were perked and his yellow eyes flashed with hatred. His muzzle had blood on it and he licked it off relishing the taste of the deer he had previously caught.

"What's wrong with the dog." One of the hunters sneered and his yellow eyes snapped in her direction, Maddy, she was getting on his last nerve as she would congratulate Phoebe on killing Caesar.

He morphed into his human form and his eyes turned red,"Shut up! Your nothing but a stupid girl." He snarled and she shot him a glare.

"Mutt."

He rolled his eyes,"Wow, haven't heard that one before. Go on, call me that again since you can only think of so many names." He shot back sarcastically and she bristled slightly.

"Now you listen you no good-"

He clenched his fist,"No you listen! Your nothing but a no good brat, I'm a mutt? Cool story, tell it again and maybe this time I'll care less." He spat and her face turned red.

"Guys calm down." A voice commanded and he turned to see Phoebe walk into the area.

He scowled at her,"Well get your dog away from me," He turned to Maddy and picked up a stick,"That's right girl, go run back to your master Diana. Your calling me the dog but you just follow everyone else as if your on a leash. See the stick? Go fetch it Lassie." He sneered before he threw it at her, it smacked into her stomach making her groan and bend over in pain.

"What's going on here?" A firm voice asked and he turned to see Diana stride next to Phoebe.

Percy smiled in mock innocence,"Why nothing happened. I was only playing fetch with Maddy over there and it seemed like she doesn't know how to play the game very well."

Maddy glared at him,"That mutt-"

Diana silenced her with her steel colored eyes,"This wolf holds the answers to Lycaon's location and is a double agent. You don't have to like him or even show him kindness, but you do not bring up his mentor's death." She growled the last part and Percy stiffened slightly at this comment.

Maddy scowled,"Why does it even matter? He's a boy and so was his dog of a teacher." Percy's claws and fangs grew longer as he stomped over towards her, Diana watched the scene curiously but readied her bow as Phoebe unsheathed her knife.

Percy smirked coldly,"I know what you did." He whispered savagely as he stood nose to nose with her.

He could smell the nervousness rolling off her,"I don't now what your talking about."

Percy laughed and griped her arm tightly and his claws dug into her skin,"Listen here you immortal woman,"Her eyes widened at what he had called her and the pain of his claws easily tore through her skin,"Your nothing but a wannabe prostitue." He sneered and squeezed harder making her fall to her knees, blood trickled slowly from her arm and she gasped in anguish.

Diana took a step forward,"Percy stop."

He smiled at her coyly before turning back to Maddy and leaned closer to her ear,"Are you going to tell your lady what you've been up to? What you've done? Your an immortal woman and surely you should confess such hypocritical horrors you are committing." He hissed quietly before placing his long clawed hand on her neck and let his claws slowly puncture her skin and blood flowed freely from the wounds.

She whimpered,"Please! I'm sorry I...I swear I won't do it again." She gasped as his claws dug deeper into her skin.

"Percy that's enough!" A voice bellowed but he kept his attention focused on Maddy.

"Confess and I'll spare you, I'll let you leave the hunt." He whispered and she nodded weakly.

She looked at the moon goddess,"I have been having affairs for the past month. Ap-Aphrodite helped me avoid you." She breathed and the two hunters gasped.

Diana looked at Percy suspiciously,"How did you know? How do I even know you haven't forced her to say this?"

He glanced at her,"When she returns from her alleged hunt I can smell the lust she feels, I have confirmed she had an affair once I smelled the scent of male all over her body combined with her lust. I swear to the Styx I'm telling the truth." Thunder rumbled and Diana's eyes held unimaginable anger and betrayal as she looked at her hunter in disgust. She was going to kill Aphrodite and her no good daughter.

Maddy swallowed thickly and Percy threw her a good distance away,"Run, I said I would spare you...from a painful death. I said you can leave the hunt, only by dying. So I'm giving you a chance, run." He snarled and she stood up holding her neck and she began to sprint away.

"Percy what are you doing?" Phoebe asked nervously but Percy charged after Maddy and leaped into the air morphing into a pitch black wolf. His senses heightened immensely and he could hear Maddy struggling to run away, weak. He bounded after her, his claws dug into the earth to give him more speed as he launched himself forward. He let out a snarl once he saw the ex-hunter and she screamed in fear as he pounced on her.

Diana winced once she heard Maddy's scream abruptly cut off,"He shouldn't of killed her." She murmured but a part of her was glad justice was served, glad her hunter got her punishment. Phoebe shuttered before sheathing her weapons, the rest of the hunt quickly ran to the scene to find a blood covered wolf trotting into the area.

He morphed back into a human grinning wickedly,"And that's what happens to unfaithful, deceitful, annoying immortal women. Anyone else break the oath of Lady Diana?" He asked before licking off his blood stained lips.

He grimaced,"Her blood taste gross! Ugh, I didn't eat her or anything...just tore her up a little." He reassured the gawking hunt, he didn't eat people for he found it gross and wrong considering he could morph into them. He glanced at the large wolf pack and realized it was Lupa who had called out to him.

His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth,"Lupa why are you here?" He growled, the chocolate, red furred wolf looked at her son emotionlessly.

"Perseus, what did you do?"

He glared at her,"What does it look like? I killed the hunter who broke her oath and her vow, did you think I chugged some cool-aid or something?" He snorted sarcastically and Lupa's eyes narrowed and her teeth became bared.

"I mean to Phoebe, Diana told me you had harmed her. The hunt and the pack are awfully close and you have been...harming members of the hunt."

Percy looked at her incredulously,"That was two weeks ago, if your all buddy buddy then how come you didn't find out until now?"

Lupa looked slightly annoyed,"Diana called me here now to speak of the death if that...werewolf. To see if you...I don't know...she wanted me to talk to you." She grumbled embarrassingly and Percy's gazed snapped to Diana who was busy calming down her infuriated hunters. She was explaining to them why he had killed the girl.

He clenched his teeth in anger,"There's nothing to talk about, if I need you I'll...howl or something." He sighed before walking away, he was sick of being thought of as a dangerous nuisance. He morphed into his wolf form before sprinting away, he didn't need Diana or Lupa giving him the talk about hurting people, or about Caesar. He came to a stop once he neared a cliff, it was over a large lake and he morphed back into his human form. He sat on the edge and swung his feet over the edge, he looked down at the water as it rushed rapidly bellow.

Diana slowly approached him but froze once he stiffened,"Are you here to try to have a heart to heart?" He growled,"Cuz if so then get over yourself."

She bristled,"Don't flatter yourself, I was making sure you didn't run away." She restored and walked a bit closer to him.

Without looking at her he responded,"I'm not your dog, I'm not on a leash, and if your here to lecture me get lost. I'm not in the mood to talk and I don't regret killing Maddy." He grumbled and she sighed before hesitantly sitting next to him.

She wanted to yell at him but being mean wouldn't work,"Look, I wanted to say thank you...for telling me." If she was going to get any information on Lycaon she would have to soften up to Percy, she knew he assumed that she would kill him once he gave her any info and truth be told she would. He stopped glaring at the lake and glanced at her with suspicion, he could smell her deceit.

"Why are you lying at me? We've already kissed so why aren't you telling me the truth." He smirked at her angry facial expression and she mashed her teeth together in frustration. He had easily pointed out her white lie while bringing up the prank Hermes played on them.

She let out a breath,"I am grateful it's just...never mind. What's wrong." She seemed so curious as she looked up at him with her bright silver eyes, he finally tore his gaze away from hers and looked out at the water again.

He was suddenly pouring his heart out to her, explaining he was lonely, how he didn't like being with the hunt, how he missed Caesar, how he wished someone really cared for him, and how he was nervous around his father. Once he finished Diana sat there in shock, she was surprised the wolf felt so many different emotions that weren't anger. She wasn't sure what to say, she had never been good with heart to heart moments like this. She twiddled her thumbs as she searched for the right thing to say but really couldn't find it, Percy could smell her nervousness.

He chuckled,"You...I don't know what it is but making you flustered is so fun." He murmured and she frowned.

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes,"I just told you I don't know. But if I'd have to guess its because your always so brave and strong. Your not afraid to to go against werewolves but when it comes to kissing guys you'd rather jump into Tartarus. I bring up the prank you turn red and...it's kinda funny." Percy secretly admired the bravery Diana had but he'd never admit it. She felt flattered as he spoke of her being brave but miffed that he found such a dishonorable situation humorous.

She didn't speak for a while before she tried to change the subject,"Why do you feel no one cares for you?" She questioned quietly. The son of Lycaon stiffened before facing her completely.

"Are you kidding me? Look at me, I'm a sarcastic monster that enjoys killing people. I'm so prideful, almost as arrogant as you and...who would like me? I'm a freak who's half god and half werewolf. But why should I care right? After all the only person who's ever loved me is dead, Caesar's gone because of me. He's gone. He left." He laughed bitterly, he took his mentor for granted and then life smacked him in the face before it stole Caesar from him, it stole his fatherly figure.

Diana's eyebrows widened,"Caesar isn't the only one who cares for you. There's Lupa."

Percy stared at her in disbelief,"She can stay away from me, if she had cared she wouldn't of given me up." He growled.

She looked at him sadly,"Maybe she had-"

"It was her pride, I got it from her. My father is extremely arrogant and well..." He trailed off and began to swing his legs back and forth over the edge. Diana clenched her fist angrily, if her plan was going to work she was going to have to be nice to him.

The moon goddess sighed,"I care about you." It wasn't a total lie, she cared about what happened to him because if he died then so did her chance of delivering justice to Lycaon's pack.

His eyes shot open wide,"Holy cow, no you don't! I'm a pest who hurts your hunters and won't give you info on Lycaon."

She forced a smile that looked real,"I do care, maybe we could be friends." Gods could somebody kill her? She was literally dying at the thought of befriending a boy.

His face lit up,"Really?" He asked happily and she nodded, he grinned and crushed her into a hug. She scowled into his muscular chest, she didn't respond to the hug. It felt weird being wrapped in a male's embrace, his muscular arms wrapped around her and she would never say it aloud but she kind of liked it. Go with the act, need information. She chanted as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him returning the embrace. Someone cared for him, he had a friend, he smiled but quickly released her from the hug. Touchy feely wasn't his style.

He coughed awkwardly,"Thanks, but um...do you think I can start doing missions with you guys?" He had always wanted to go on a mission but Lycaon would never let him.

She wore that forced smile again,"Sure."

-Line Break-

Percy wasn't turning good. The hunt needed to get that through their thick skulls right now, they still constantly antagonized him except for Zoe, Phoebe, and Artemis. Yes Artemis, she seemed to be in her Greek form more then in her Roman form. He was sitting beside Zoe and Artemis near the fire, it had been about two months and snow covered the ground. He knew it would get larger, the snow was already up to their ankles and Percy loved it. The werewolf and hunters were accustomed to such freezing weather but didn't mind the warmth of the fire.

"So Percy will I get to be a werewolf like you! I mean you bit me." Pheobe asked excitedly as she sat across from them.

Percy frowned,"No, I'm not full werewolf and it'd take a lot more then a single bit to turn you into one of me." He explained and she slightly deflated a bit before she began to play with the fire with her stick. Percy stood up, this was getting boring. He mused dryly before he scooped up snow in his hands.

Artemis frowned,"Percy what are you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Percy hit her right in the face with a snowball. The hunt was completely silent all except for Phoebe and Zoe who were laughing heartily at their snow covered mistress. Artemis slowly wiped the snow from her face and glared up at Percy who was grinning cheekily.

He laughed,"Come on moonbeam! Your not that boring are you? It's a snowball fight!" He exclaimed before scooping up more snow and casually walking to a hunter.

He glared at her,"This is for being the biggest jerk I've ever met." He snarled before throwing the snow down her shirt, she screeched and danced around wildly. He laughed at her and the hunt glared at him.

"Hey mutt leave her alone!" One of them growled as she picked up snow.

Percy rolled his eyes,"Nice job, you defended your friend a minute after I messed with her. I'll leave her alone when you leave me alone ugly." He snorted and she flung snow at him, he ducked and this time it hit Zoe in the face. She gasped at the cold and gritted her teeth, soon a snowball war broke out. Percy was running around pelting everyone with snow while Artemis aimed for him specifically. He realized that he was a target and grinned before the two got into a mini battle. She fired at him rapidly and he slipped through each snowball before he returned fire, she was nimble and quick much to his frustration.

"Forget this." He grumbled and scooped up more snow, he charged at her but she anticipated this and turned on her heel and ran. He laughed and chased her, he felt exhilarated and excited about how fast the moon goddess was running. He was gaining on her and she smirked, she abruptly dived to the ground and his eyes widened. To avoid a collision he leaped into the air only to slam into a tree. All the snow fell on him and he yelped as he was buried. Artemis laughed gleefully as she stood near the snow drift, suddenly a hand shot out and dragged her in. She shrieked as the cold snow hit her skin, she heard muffled laughter and she popped her head out to see Percy buried neck deep laughing hysterically. She scowled before she chuckled at the predicament they were both in.

"You suck. That tree thing hurt, and now your stuck." He chuckled before breaking free from the snow, Artemis snorted before wiggling her way out as well. Percy didn't bother to wait for his "friend", she thought he was stupid enough to believe her? Sure he had at first but the more he was around her the more he could tell how forced her "kind" actions were. Zoe and him had become better friends as had Phoebe, a small part of him still hated Phoebe. The fun atmosphere dropped instantly as he slowly stepped back into the camp, the hunt looked at him expectantly but he avoided all of their gazes. He was a fool to think he even was liked at all, maybe he could make it happen? Another problem, he liked being mean, in charge, knocking down the hunters. He was suddenly tackled from behind and landed face first into the snow, Artemis laughed triumphantly and got off him. He jumped to his feet and shook the snow off of him, he glared at the thirteen year old before he chuckled as well.

"I guess you win huh?" He mused, she smirked before walking forward to her hunters. At the last second he stuck out his foot and she fell onto the snow. He was laughing hysterically and she glared at him.

"You dare trip lady Artemis boy?" One of the hunters growled.

Percy glared at her,"Ya I dare, why don't you do everyone a favor and go die in a hole? If I wanted to hear the sound of an animal dying I'd go kill one instead of listening to your voice." He sneered and she gasped in offense.

"Are you mad that no one likes you? The only thing that did was that werewolf but he's dead now." Another taunted, Phoebe looked at her feet in shame while Zoe glared at the huntress.

He began to shake violently,"Are you mad that you don't have a boyfriend? That is why most of you girls joined the hunt right? Because your to ugly and you scare guys away with your faces. And I don't care if no one likes me," A lie,"I don't need anyone to help me in life," Another lie,"I don't need friends or family." The biggest lie of them all,"Why am I working for any of you? All you guys have done is be rude to me, hold me hostage, impale me with silver, and tried to kill me. I'm sick of all of you! Go murder some five year olds, your good at that right?" He spat before stomping away, all he saw was red as his walk became a run, the trees became a blur as he ran out all of his anger, as his inner wolf came out. Instead of seeing the young teen Artemis saw a large wolf bounding away.

She glared at the hunt,"We need to talk, now. You all want revenge on Lycaon's pack? Be nice to Percy, Grace, your comment on how no one likes him and how the wolf is now dead was completely inappropriate." The moon goddess hissed.

Grace looked at her defiantly,"I didn't sign up for the hunt so I could be nice to a boy. He's worthless, pathetic, and only hurts people."

Zoe narrowed her eyes,"He is not worthless, he pointed out deceit in our family, he's not pathetic your just jealous he can kick your butt, and he hurts people who have hurt him." She defended and Phoebe nodded, she had come to respect Percy and never stopped feeling guilty about killing Caesar. Grace glared at her before lowering her gaze when Zoe's hard glare intensified.

Artemis nodded,"You will all treat him as if he was a friend understand?" She growled before turning on her heel and began to walk away.

"Milady why do you care so much?"

She froze and without turning around she responded,"I don't." A lie, she was lying to herself, to her hunters. Percy was fun once she had gotten to know him and she saw him as an acquaintance. Snow began to fall, crunch, crunch, crunch. It was the only noise she heard as she began to look for the angry wolf, Jackie watched from a distance with her teeth bared, the hunters kept hurting her hero.

Percy was in his human form and was laying on the snow looking up at the sky, he was trembling as the snow made his clothes wet. In his wolf form he wouldn't of felt anything but now he was freezing. He wet his chapped lips and watched the snow flakes dance in the brisk evening sky, they tickled his face as they slowly fell on him. He didn't care how cold he was, his ears were a bright red as was his nose, he watched his breath and sighed. The cold had always calmed him down, gave him time to think.

"You shouldn't be out here without a coat."

He kept his gaze on the snowflakes,"What are you a mom?"

Artemis rolled her eyes before sitting beside him,"You look cold."

"I look like I could care less." He retorted and buried his numb hands into the snow, he could stand the cold longer than any other human so he continued to lay there.

She glared at him,"You are cold aren't you." She chose to ignore his retort and looked into his yellow eyes curiously.

Percy smiled drowsily,"No, I'm not cold anymore." He murmured and his eyes drooped, she panicked.

She shot up and grabbed his numb hand,"Percy come on let's get you near the fire."

He grinned,"But I'm nice and toasty, the snow it's not cold anymore." He assured and her eyes widened, he was getting hypothermia. How long had he been laying out here? She pulled him to his feet and he leaned heavily on her.

She looked over at the drowsy son of Lycaon,"Percy can you turn into a wolf?"

He had started humming happily,"Wolf? Why would I want to do that? I've never felt so warm! Thank you for caring though, never had a pretty girl worry about me before." She winced, he was delirious.

She had to get him out of the cold,"Percy can you close your eyes?"

He blinked,"Are you gonna give me a kiss?" He asked and she snorted.

"No, just close your eyes."

"Nope I'm gonna need a kiss once I close my eyes Arty." He laughed before his legs gave out on him. His lips were blue and he was beginning to get extremely heavy.

She paled,"Fine! I'll give you a kiss when you close your eyes." He grinned before he closed his eyes, she rolled her eyes and flashed them to her camp. Delirious or not she wasn't going to kiss him.

**And it's that lovely time where I answer reviews.**

Guest:I love the idea you have, it's a really great story. I understand school and everything but I think everyone would be ecstatic if you updated a little more often. You have a loyal fan in me though, It makes my week to see your updates

**Well thanks, glad you like it. But really, update a little more often? Your funny, this seriously made me laugh. I'm in school from 7:20am-6:45pm. I've got volleyball practice and I'm in foreign languages, honor classes and I have a writing class that's making me have two stories due by this week. I'm super busy and my future is more important to me then a story. Glad I make your week but expect weekend updates.**

Kyuketsuki-fenikkusu:It is a good a chapter though the part about caeser talking with both of them is to cliche and unrealistic, it would have been better if they had done those actions without external help (especially when the one helping is already dead).

**Sorry you find this cliche but eh, I was pulling a Mufasa thing like on the Lion King. What would be unrealistic is if the two figure this out on their own, I mean their soo stubborn and rude so how would that work? Maybe I wanted to go cliche, thanks for sharing your opinion but seeing as Mufasa and Caesar are both wise and awesome why can't they talk to others? Seriously, sorry if you think it's cheesy but Caesar will continue to speak to them.**

Lmb111514:Happy labor day! Haha, I love that, "he tried to kill phoebe, but at least he apologized!" Haha. This chapter was great, I'm sad Caesar's dead though, I really liked him. At least he is still there to speak to Percy though.:)

**And this was probably my favorite review, made me laugh so thank you for that. You guys who like percabeth check this author out.**

TheEternalFlame14 :Noooooooo! Do Dark Percy!

Otherwise pretty good. But he's supposed to be a beast werewolf.

**Ya it's hard to be a beast werewolf when your fatherly figure dies, seriously? He's gonna be a bit depressed what did you expect that he wouldn't care? He has other emotions besides anger pal, no one just feels angry 24/7. **

**And that was pretty much all the reviews I wanted to answer, so tell me what you thought and all that good stuff. To all reviews, no offense intended just answering them besides Lmb your review made my day. Percy is still gonna be dark, he's honestly not THAT dark but still. Some of you all requested that he kills a hunter so boom, there you go. **


	5. Chapter 5

Percy groggily listened to the sound of muffled voices and the cackling of a fire, he felt warmth seep throughout him and he shivered once it vanished. The last thing he could remember was snow, the cold substance numbing his senses, his body, everything.

"Do you think he's okay?" A voice whispered, Phoebe.

"The idiot is fine." Artemis snorted, she sat near him and would try to keep him warm. He popped one eye open to see Artemis glaring at him before he quickly shut it again.

He was exhausted,"Wake me up never." He grumbled as he slung an arm over his eyes. Instead of being left alone as he had hoped for Artemis gave him a sharp kick to the leg making him yelp and jump up. He was on his feet but felt dizziness over come him, dehydration. Phoebe tossed him a water bottle which he downed quickly, he sighed happily as the freezing cold water slid down his dry throat.

"What were you thinking? You could of died out there!" Artemis exclaimed.

Percy tossed the plastic bottle behind him and snorted,"Like you'd care." He grumbled and wet his chapped lips, he scooted closer to the fire eagerly and let the warmth wash over him.

Artemis froze,"I do care because-"

"Because then your information would be gone." He interrupted rudely and rubbed his still numb hands together.

Zoe frowned,"Percy it isn't like that, we do care about you." His yellow eyes met her black ones and she noticed the immense grief and anger he carried.

"Do not mistake fear for care Zoe, had I not of beaten you up you wouldn't of shown fear or respect. Phoebe however, is guilty about Caesar's death, she cares about me but not much. Artemis, has been lying to my face for two months, and the rest of you hunters I hate so I don't care if you don't like me." He shrugged nonchalantly, his voice was calm and collected but his eyes betrayed his relaxed demeanor. Artemis's mouth went dry, she had to try harder with Percy. She mistaked him for an idiot and she was stupid to do so, Zoe looked at her feet before looking sadly at Percy. She admired the werewolf despite him being a boy, he wasn't trying to impress any of them, he had the guts to tick off the man hating goddess, and even caught them food.

Phoebe sighed,"Percy, I do feel guilty about Caesar. I want to be your friend I really do-" She stopped once she realized Percy had stopped listening, he was gazing out at the snow smiling slightly.

_"Come on Caesar! Lets go play in the snow!" The seven year old cheered as he morphed into his wolf form, he jumped into large heaps of snow and laughed as his usually serious mentor bounded after him. He and the silver colored wolf were laughing and cuffing each other playfully, at the last second Percy changed into a human and leaped onto Caesar's back. The wolf laughed as Percy clung onto his fur for dear life, Caesar bucked him off onto a snow drift and Percy squealed with glee as he landed in it. _

_"Come come Perseus, surely you won't give up so easily. You want to be a strong wolf huh? Climb that tree as a wolf." Caesar pointed with his muzzle, Percy was instantly a black wolf and tried to climb the slippery tree but to no avail, he kept slipping and falling much to his dismay. _

_Caesar chuckled,"Perseus it's okay. Dig your claws into the bark as hard as you can, be patient and don't rush." He chided soothingly, Percy slowly placed his paw on the tree before sheathing his claws in the bark. He began to slowly climb the tree, he grunted as he hauled himself to a high branch._

_Caesar grinned,"Well done Perseus, now come down and we can play in the snow some more if you'd like."_

_Percy was a human again,"I'm gonna kick your butt Caesar!" He declared smugly, his mentor let out a hearty laugh before turning into his human form as well._

_"Your self-confidence is admirable, but can you back it up?" Percy grinned before leaping from the branch and onto Caesar. After a long period of wrestling the two sat side by side enjoying the cold snow on their heated skin. They were both panting heavily and would occasionally laugh at the fun they'd had. _

_Percy glanced at Caesar,"How come we're not freezing right now?"_

_Caesar smiled down at his pupil,"We're werewolves Perseus, if we move around a lot the snow won't affect our human forms, but once we sit still we'll start getting really cold. Though we can withstand it far longer then humans." He mused and Percy nodded as he felt goosebumps begin to appear on his arms._

_Caesar looked at the snowflakes with a small smile,"Perseus, did you know that no two snowflakes are ever the same?" He murmured and Percy's eyebrows shot up before he began to examine the snowflakes as they drifted near him. With his sharp eyesight he realized Caesar was correct, all of them were different shapes and sizes and he gazed at them in wonder as they fell onto his skin and quickly melted. _

_"Whoa." He breathed as the snow swirled around them, Caesar chuckled before ruffling his hair._

_"I bet, I can catch more snowflakes on my tongue then you." Percy challenged. _

_Caesar raised an eyebrow,"How could we tell?" He asked curiously and Percy grinned sheepishly._

_"I dunno it just sounds fun." He admitted and Caesar laughed heartily._

_"Your on and then I'll cream you at a snowball fight." Caesar smirked and Percy nodded and grinned in anticipation of the games they would play._

_ Percy caught one on his tongue and showed it to Caesar making him laugh,"Never change Perseus. Your a great kid."_

"Percy, Percy?" A voice murmured and he ripped his gaze from the snowflakes as he jolted out of the past. He looked up to see Artemis looking down at him worriedly.

"What!" He snapped, angered that she had awoken him from his memory of Caesar. Her silver eyes flashed with annoyance and she clenched her fist in anger.

She roughly poked his chest with her index finger,"You know what? Maybe someone would like you if you weren't such a jerk!" She hissed and noticed that his yellow eyes had started to turn into a red color, he smacked her hand away and towered over her.

"Coming from you that's actually hilarious." He snorted,"Your the one that continuously lied to me, pretending you liked me. Well guess what? I hate you and your godsforsaken hunters, I don't need pity, I don't need any friends, I don't need you. If it wasn't for the fact I swore an oath to be here I would of been gone, you are all insane murders. Granted my kind is too but your all sick, you all are cruel and heartless. I catch you brats food and what do I get in return? Name calling, sticks, sliver, and punches constantly thrown at me. I know I'm not nice, I know I'm a jerk, and I know that nobody likes me. But at least I'm trying, I've caught you food, cooked it, Hades I even tried having a snowball fight with you guys, nothing's ever good enough is it? In the end no matter what I do I'm just another guy, I'm just another disgusting male. I didn't ask for this, for you to be my friend, for Phoebe to kill Caesar, for the entire hunt being prejudice jerks. But look at where I am now," He threw his arms out in exasperation,"I'm stuck with you morons." He growled and before he could blink Artemis slapped him hard, his face snapped to the side and a red hand print was left on his cheek. It strung like crazy but he stayed frozen as he tried to keep his inner monster from escaping. He let out a soft growl of pain and anger before turning to the livid goddess.

Her sliver eyes glowed brightly,"Your an idiot, you think you can win us over with games and food. All the girls that have joined the hunters has been hurt by men and it's gonna take a long time for any of us to actually trust a male werewolf." She snapped angrily with her hands balled into fist.

_"Perseus, stop and think."_

Caesar's voice.

Percy ignored it and let out a dry laugh,"You'd think after years and years of bitterness you'd all actually accept rejection. Look at yourselves! Your suppose to be warriors yet all you do is complain about men! Complain about crap relationships you've had! Should I buy you all some Ben and Jerry's ice cream while you cuddle with your fifty cats?" He mocked and the whole hunt was bristling with rage.

When no one said a word he continued,"Seems like Maddy moved on, she also spent the last of her days with other male scum bags. Maybe you all should learn a thing or two from her, let it go. When did all your awful things happen? One million years ago? Ya you chicks need another hobby because this is just pathetic. I don't even care if you hate guys, all I want to know is why is Artemis the goddess of childbirth? Who dropped the ball on that one? Seeing as she will never have kids...unless she's pulling a Maddy and having affairs." He taunted and laughed at her red face before she flat out popped him straight in the mouth. He recoiled and grimaced at the familiar taste of his own blood, he spit the blood onto the ground and wiped the leftover dark red liquid off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Artemis was furious at the mouthy wolf and surprised he had the guts to say such things in front of herself and her hunters. She couldn't believe the stupid male had uttered such a lie, her having affairs? It was absurd and she was trembling with rage. She was so angry that she couldn't think straight, she couldn't find the words to speak.

He grinned wryly at her before bowing mockingly at her,"My apologies if I offended milady, I'm only a curious male who is incompetent to feel anything other then lust. I mean guys only have one emotion and that's lust right?" He asked slyly as he began to slink away from her with hunters glaring at his back.

"Again hate men all you want, honestly it's slightly endearing that we're such a big deal to you all." He laughed mockingly before he sauntered away, his jaw was clenched and his yellow eyes had turned red, the hunters were screaming insult after insult at him.

"Where the Hades do you think your going! Get back here right now!" Artemis roared and Percy froze. Snowflakes continued to dance around him and all was quiet except for the howl of the wind, he mashed his teeth together and fought to keep from killing everyone of the hunters...though it was still on his bucket list.

_"Perseus, stop."_

Percy didn't listen as he slowly turned to Artemis,"You want to know where I'm going? I'm going to get away from you pathetic morons. Go cry about your ex boyfriends, I'm sorry I tried to help you. I'll of course, be back. But don't expect me to sit here and take your alls constant complaints about men. The majority of us suck but...we're not all bad." He murmured leaving the entire hunt frozen in surprise.

Percy had been moodily walking away for what felt like hours now, his hands were stuffed into his pockets and a scowl seemed permanently etched onto his usually smug face. He was so tired of the hunters, had it not been for the fact that they were highly skilled warriors and owned silver he would of killed all of them without a second thought. The thought of Artemis's golden blood soiling the white snow made him smirk, the thought of Zoe with her neck snapped made him grin manically, but the very thought of Phoebe with her throat torn out was enough to make him laugh evilly. He could see it now, the stupid huntress that had killed his mentor laying dead at his feet, her lifeless eyes stared up at him with a permanent expression of shock, she wouldn't know what hit her.

"Did you hear that?" A voice whispered and he froze, he heard the crunch of snow and he crouched into a defensive position. He could smell them, a boy and a girl, he could smell the scent of metal and noted they were both wielding weapons. Not silver. To investigate the two Percy made his claws longer and easily climbed a tree, he rested on the snowy branch but kept alert as he heard the two get closer.

A beautiful black haired girl came into view by a blonde haired boy,"Lets split up, maybe it was the goat. Call out if your in trouble." She looked to be around his age and had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, she wore a light jacket and black jeans, her foot wear consisted of black combat boots and they looked to be wet from the snow. She continued to walk in his direction and an idea formed in his head, spite the hunters. He nimbly lept from his perch on the branch and landed swiftly behind the girl.

He smirked,"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing around these woods?" He asked casually, she whirled around with a spear pointed at him, she had electric blue eyes and looked at him warily. He grinned, he couldn't wait to tick off Artemis, he would act like the very males she despised.

"Who are you? Why are you out here?" She asked, as brave as she looked her voice gave away her weariness and her fear. She could surely see his long, sharp canines and probably labeled him as a monster. He noticeably relaxed and realized how out of place he must of looked, yellow eyes, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes all while he was out in the middle of a small snow storm. She had to admit, the boy in front of her was handsome, he had a charming smile and was noticeably muscled. He didn't seem like a monster but his yellow eyes were a bit suspicious as were his sharp teeth.

He kept on his smile when he sensed the hunters were in the trees,"I'm Percy, I swear to the Styx I'm not hear to harm you and I'm not a monster. I just saw this beautiful girl walking through the forest and thought, she looks cold. She looks like she could use a place to get warm and chill out for a bit." The girl blushed and she began to relax slightly but didn't put her spear down. Her cheeks were a rosy red and was the same color as her nose and ears, she was pale and her lips were chapped, she shivered and Percy noticed her hands had begun to turn blue. He suppressed a smirk as he gently grabbed her hand and held it in his, the warmth from his hands felt fantastic and if possible her cheeks got even more red.

Artemis watched the scene in disgust,"What the Hades?" She hissed as she gripped the tree tightly.

The blushing girl yanked her hand away,"Whoa, slow down I don't even know you. Why should I trust you? Why are you holding my hand?" She questioned suspiciously.

Percy grinned,"One, you don't have a choice. Two, I already swore I wouldn't harm you. Three, your freezing and I thought I could help." He didn't wait for her response as he slung an arm around her shoulder and pushed her against his chest. Oh ya, making the hunters mad was almost all to good. He could faintly hear their growls of rage as he "made his move" and "shamelessly flirted" with the girl.

He wrapped his other arm around her back,"I swear I'm not trying anything. Just don't wanna see those pretty fingers stay blue." He whispered and could feel her shake violently against him. Artemis scoffed, he was hypocritical and was just like all the rest, the moron acted like Apollo and she was appalled.

She seemed to cold to argue,"Th-thanks I'm Thalia." She breathed and hugged him back trying to get as much warmth as she could. And that's when Artemis snapped, she jumped out of the tree and stormed over to the two. Percy saw her and smirked before casually giving Thalia a kiss on the top of her head. Thalia shivered as she felt more warmth spread through her body.

"What's going on here?" Artemis hissed and Percy's smirk broadened, Thalia jumped in surprise but didn't bother to move from Percy's embrace as she turned her head to see the moon goddess.

Percy had begun to rub Thalia's back,"Just helping the pretty lady keep warm. I say we take her back to the camp. Let her rest and warm up." He shrugged and Thalia buried her cold nose into his warm chest. Artemis glared at him murderously, she knew he was doing this to make her mad, to show her the kind of men she hated and it was working.

"W-wait, my friend Luke is out here." She croaked and Percy smiled before he felt goosebumps appear on his arms.

"Yo Luke! Got your friend Thalia with us!" Percy called out and Artemis's eyes widened, another guy?

-Line Break-

The hunt and the guest sat around the fire, Luke was scowling at Percy who was cradling the extremely cold Thalia. She sat nestled in his arms as the numbness in her body began to die down.

He leaned his lips close to her ear,"All warmed up?" He murmured and she shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. Artemis was glaring even more angrily at Percy who smirked at her expression.

Thalia leaned back and rested her head on Percy's chest,"Nope. Still cold." She muttered and Percy knew she wasn't lying, apparently Luke was her caretaker. Not a very good one seeing at the state Thalia was in.

"Stop flirting Percy." Artemis growled and Percy winked at her.

"Why moonbeam I'm not flirting, just making sure Thalia wasn't cold still. But she is." He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her torso making Artemis mash her teeth together.

"Did you just call me moonbeam!" She hissed, he had called her that before but she didn't register it till now.

Percy smirked,"Nooo I called you sunshine." He snorted, sarcasm dripped from his voice making Thalia snicker as quietly as possible.

Zoe ignored the two and glared at Luke,"Why is this boy here?" She snarled and the others began to throw insults at him.

He felt Thalia stiffen,"Leave him alone!" She defended and Percy chuckled as he watched Luke look at his hands in dismay, it was so nice to see another guy get bashed on instead of him.

Percy grinned,"Don't worry bout blondie over there. He needs to learn not to be so weak." Percy whispered in her ear, knowing for a fact no one could hear them and that Artemis had fixed her icy gaze on him again. Luke swiveled his head towards them and glared at them murderously, Percy rolled his eyes. Mortals were so irrational and so angry, of course the position Thalia and Percy were in suggested that he liked her but the boy never made sure he had the facts, he just assumed.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at Luke,"What's the matter with you blondie?" He snorted and mentally smirked at the jealousy that ran rampant through the blonde. Luke was only armed with a wooden baseball bat and clutched it angrily.

"Shut up! I'm just making sure Thalia's okay-"

"Achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to bull crap. You got a problem with me?" Percy snapped and smirked when Luke jumped to his feet...only to be hit in the face with a stick. His head whipped to the side and he stumbled from the force of the blow.

Percy laughed loudly and smiled at the smug Zoe,"Only I can beat up this idiot. Not like you could anyway." Percy snorted only to have Zoe's glare turn on him, he in return rolled his eyes. He found it slightly endearing that Zoe defended him but would never admit such a thing out loud.

"Ya he's our punching bag!" Phoebe roared and to Percy's surprise the hunt cheered in approval. Artemis watched the scene emotionlessly, she was bothered by the close proximity Thalia and Percy were both in, she needed to teach Percy about not acting like Apollo. But she was not shocked that her hunters were defending the werewolf, for Phoebe and Zoe it was easy to like Percy, but for the others she had to mask their feelings. She knew Percy was smart and prayed her girls were good actors, one slip up and he would figure out their whole scheme.

Thalia's eyebrows shot up,"You are actually liked by the hunt?" She sounded impressed and Percy chuckled.

"Not exactly." He was thoroughly surprised that the hunt had stood up for him, but he found it odd that he could only smell Zoe's, Phoebe's, and Artemis's emotions.

Luke glared at them,"Then let him fight me, get your weapon out." He demanded and Percy shrugged before he slowly got on his feet.

His yellow eyes twinkled with mischief,"For you? I don't need a weapon."

Thalia sighed,"Luke cut it out, and I need my heater back." She grumbled and Artemis glared at her. Luke looked enraged as he rushed at Percy, he swung his bat full force at Percy who yawned before catching it mid swing. He wretched the bat from his grasp and snapped it in half as though it was a toothpick, splinters of wood decorated Luke's face and Thalia gasped.

Percy then dropped the bat and smirked,"Wanna see a magic trick?" He asked with mock curiosity before a wolf replaced the teen, Luke gawked at the giant black wolf. Percy roared at him loudly and batted him away with his paw, Luke flew several feet back and fell to the ground. The son of Hermes gasped for breath and Thalia watched the scene in shock, Phoebe applauded loudly.

"Whoo hoo! Give that arrogant male what for!" She cheered and the hunt began to laugh, Percy rolled his eyes before he trotted back over to the shocked Thalia. Instead of changing back he curled around her so she was cocooned in warm fur, Artemis's glare hardened and he grinned wolfishly. Luke clambered to his feet with his entire body covered in snow, he embarrassedly shuffled close to the fire making Zoe snicker.

Thalia's mouth was still wide open,"What the-"

It was the dead of night, Percy was no longer cuddled with Thalia, she was pretty and all but he only did it to irritate Artemis by acting like Apollo. He was in human form laying near the fire, the other girls were in their tents and Luke had to sleep by the fire as well. Percy had to admit, it was amusing watching the hunt treat Luke like crap, Thalia always tried to defend him but it didn't stop them from mocking him. When Percy fell asleep he began to dream, about Caesar.

_"Why do we sleep Perseus?" Caesar asked his twelve year old pupil, Percy shrugged and looked at his mentor questioningly. The two were sitting out on a log, the stars shined brightly above them and Percy was fascinated with them._

_"So we're energized? So we don't get tired?"_

_Caesar smiled,"Well yes. But we sleep so we can dream. Sometimes we dream about how we could have lived differently, what we want, what we wish we could change, who we love, or even our worst fears we never want to come true. Do you ever dream of something you could of changed in the past? Dream for a do over?" __  
_

_Percy thought about it and nodded slowly, he wished he could have a do over when he first met his father so he could impress him. He wished he could find a way to make his father love him._

_Caesar grabbed Percy's face and made it so they were eye level,"Never dream for a do over Perseus, we never know how we can alter fate, alter destiny with chances to change the past. Never regret your past, your mistakes, they've made you stronger and wiser. You are not perfect, I am not perfect, no one is. Never regret doing something Perseus, because in the long run you'll never know how it will affect you." Caesar then embraced his pupil and Percy felt his eyes water as he hugged his mentor back, he never would. _

_Caesar pulled away and looked up,"Look into the stars, what do you see?" He whispered and Percy looked at them. He began to connect dots together before he saw a shape made. _

_The stars twinkled brightly and it made Percy smile,"Well...I see a boy. He's pulling back a bow."_

_Caesar grinned,"Ah the constellation of Orion. All the regrets the gods ever made are put into the stars, from remorse, anger, pain, sadness. Never put your regrets on display Perseus, for anytime you see them you will feel angry and depressed. Keep your regrets locked away, don't let people hang them over your head, get rid of them. Because chances are if you could change time you'd be most likely to make the same mistake again. Or maybe you won't, but none the less it's dangerous."_

Percy woke with a start and looked around frantically only to hear the warmth and the cackling of the fire. The sun was up and shone brightly overhead. That dull ache in his chest at the loss of Caesar was still there and he winced, would Caesar want him to regret not opening up to him, not being able to save him? He brushed the thought away but knew he'd think more about it later.

He yawned and jumped once he saw Artemis looking down at him,"What the Artemis!" He yelped and she glared at him.

"Did you use my name as a curse word?" She growled.

Percy rolled his eyes,"Nooooo, I used it to describe my favorite pastry!" He snorted sarcastically and she gave him a sharp kick to the shin and he growled in pain.

He rubbed his eyes before standing up,"Why were you watching me in my sleep?" He asked warily and she grinned before shrugging.

Her usual stoic expression replaced by a smile,"I have a job for you, it's time for you to spy on Lycaon."

His eyelids drooped,"You woke me up at this ungodly hour to tell me I'm doing a job? Why don't you crush my dreams while your at it?" He sneered and ran a hand through his hair.

She frowned,"It's 10:00 am." She knew Percy was never a morning person, he always preferred the night time.

His eyes widened,"That's like the middle of the night!" He joked and she rolled her eyes but a smile tugged on her lips and that's when he smelt it, he was starting to be tolerated by the moon goddess.

She looked at him with her usual stoic expression again,"What were your intentions with Thalia."

He smirked,"Spite my dear Artemis, spite. You guys don't like the typical male and I was acting as such. She's cute though." He mused and Artemis glared at him and Percy chuckled.

"So you were flirting with her to make me mad?" She hissed and crossed her arms over her chest, she had her suspicions but didn't think anything of them when she watched him warm Thalia up, she had thought he was just helping but would notice the occasional flirting that he did.

He nodded before an arrogant smirk played on his lips,"Now moonbeam it's okay to be jealous, but she'll never be my first kiss." Artemis bristled and her cheeks turned red, Percy inwardly smiled, making her flustered was all to fun.

She poked his chest roughly,"That was a prank and you know it!" She hissed and Percy's smirk broadened.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it,"Of course it was." He mocked and she snatched her hand away and smacked him.

His head whipped to the side but his smirk never faltered,"I like em feisty!" He exclaimed and she gasped in outrage before he broke into a fit of laughter.

She scowled,"Stop joking and get to work."

He abruptly stopped laughing and glared at her,"I'm not your slave so get that through your head right now." He growled, he was a werewolf and his mood could change quickly if angered.

Before she could retort he spoke up,"And I'll need you to swear to the Styx you, my wolves, and your hunters and animals won't follow me to Lycaon's cave. I don't trust you and if you want answers you'll give me time." He said seriously and she narrowed her eyes, she didn't trust him either but she knew she would have to swear to his terms. Percy grinned as she swore on the Styx, he could see it now. Perseus Jackson, destroyer of the hunt.

**And I will update my other stories but I felt like updating this one. And it's time to respond to a couple of reviews.**

BlackWolfSpirit1: Awesomee! I LOVED the snowball fight and at the end when perce got hypothermia! Amazing! So, u'll update every weekend? (Just randomly asking. .. )

Continue with your awesomeness! :D

**Yes I will update every weekend, sometimes I will have tournaments so if I don't update you'll know why. And snowball fights are awesome, many of you thought Percy was trying to commit suicide...was he? I'll let you all think about it. **

Lmb111514: Thanks, I'm glad my review made your day.:) Sorry to review so late, got caught up in life...Anywho, I love how blunt Percy is in this story, in most others he's a happy go lucky person(and, I'll admit he's like that in a lot of my stories too) and a people pleaser, but he is angry and depressed too I mean, come on, even someone as happy as percy(especially someone happy) would be tramatized by all the things he's went through in his life! I think I'm going to focus more on that fact now. Stupid hunter by the way, who did she think she is, making Percy and all the males out to be horrible when she was dating them behind Artemis's back. Stupid hypocrite...:( I'm mad at the other hunters too(except for Pheobe and Zoe), Percy's not as bad as they make him out to be, life would be a lot more fun and better if they would realize that and get along with each other. I hope that Artemis won't kill Percy though when he tells her info or I(and Zoe and Pheobe) are going to be mad..Plus Artemis is going to hate herself when she realizes she loves Percy. Well, good luck on school, I can't wait for more!

**I like making Percy blunt in this story because he's way to nice and happy in other stories. Ya I didn't like Maddy either she was a punk. And Artemis doesn't know she loves him yet haha, she's more tolerable of him but she doesn't like him at all. Love getting you reviews, makes me laugh a bit cuz you sound like my friend, she's a hopeless romantic. **

Pluto's son 11 : Wtf sis!? Why r you so dang mean when you answer ?!

**_Because I want to be, I'm sarcastic so get used to it punk :p_**

Anaklusmos14: Don't know why it took me so long to read this.. Very nice... A rare original pertemis fic.. You're becoming quite the good author, I am impressed. Keep it up.

**Well yes! Approval from one if the best authors on this site, to all haters put that in your juice box and suck it! Haha sweet, this encouraged me to rock on this chapter and I really hope I did. And I noticed that he's taking a break, he took one on FRIDAY THE 13! That is NOT a coincidence! That was the only bad luck I had that day and I was excited that I was bad luck free...until I read his profile page. Dang. Alright next weekend is probably going to be Soul Reaper's son, with anxious Son of Vesta fans I'm trying to plan what to do next. I think I'm going to do a surprise twist or something so the next chapter will probably be the last until I make the sequel. In this story I made Percy a bit more playfully, arrogant yet still angry and bitter. Caesar is like Mufasa and those of you who's never seen lion king, get a life and watch the movie :). Anyway tell me what you thought about this chapter. And to those who bash on the hunters, I hope you notice how Percy is in the wrong as well. Anyway comment below and let me know how I did. **


	6. Chapter 6

A fist smashed into Percy's face and he flew back, blood poured out of his nose as he slammed into a tree. He let out a grunt of pain as he slowly slid down the rough bark, it dug into his back and he dropped to the ground. He didn't make a noise but groggily stood to his feet. His back felt rubbed raw because of the jagged bark and his nose felt like it was on fire.

His father stalked towards him with a fist raised,"What do you mean you won't tell me the hunt's current location." He snarled and Percy gave his father a look of resignation. Caesar would never of treated him this way, he clenched his jaw and yellow met yellow as the two looked at each other with barely controlled rage.

He held his bloody nose but still stood tall,"Father, do you know how bad this would look? The hunt doesn't even trust me yet, if we strike now it would go badly. What if they were to escape? Lupa's pack is close to them, sliver plus enemy wolf pack equals bad combination. You have to have patience, you can't just rush into something like this." Percy snapped, he was surprised by his own hostility, he was usually very obedient to his father, like a robot yet here he was telling him off. Lycaon snarled and grabbed Percy by his throat and hauled him above the ground, Percy gasped as he felt his father slowly begin to crush his windpipe. He clawed at his father's hands in an attempt to free himself but to no avail, he began to panic as black dots danced across his vision.

Lycaon slowly leaned close to Percy's ear,"Watch your tone with me boy. Gain the hunts' trust and then find a way to get rid of their silver, then we'll take them down along with Lupa." He hissed and Percy wheezed out a yes before Lycaon dropped him to the ground, Percy inhaled as much oxygen as he could while glancing up at his livid father warily.

Lycaon wore his cruelest sneer as his claws extended,"Get up, stop being weak." He snarled before raking his claws down Percy's chest, he fought back a whimper as blood began to ooze out of his wounds. The wounds were so deep.

He was a robot.

He slowly stood to his feet and gave him a slight bow,"Yes father." He said it as loudly as he could but the black dots were starting to return to his vision, his loss of blood was taking a large toll on him.

Lycaon nodded with the sneer still etched on his face,"Get out of my sight, you have to avenge Caesar don't you?" Is was more of a statement then a question, Percy slightly perked, for Caesar.

Lycaon gave him a forced smile,"Now Perseus, there appears to be a mix up on what age you'll stop aging. Once you are eighteen you'll stop. Later today you will have two visitors, fellow traitors. Now leave." He growled, Percy gave him another bow before turning to run. He began to feel dizzy from the blood loss and he hissed once a breeze blew on his wounds. He clumsily ran through the woods and scooped up a snowball, he held it to his chest to try to prevent anymore blood to fall. The pure, white snow soon became tainted with blood, his breathing became ragged as he pushed himself to run faster. The dots became larger and he winced.

_Caesar sat next to the eleven year old who was idly playing with scoops of snow,"Perseus, we are like snow. This is accurately true." He mused quietly as he caught a dainty snowflake on his finger. _

_Percy scoffed before crushing the snow between his palms,"How so? The snow is weak and fragile but we're strong!" He boasted and puffed his chest proudly before he began to happily crush more snow between his hands. _

_Caesar extended his claws and slowly dragged a single nail down his arm, blood slowly trickled off his arm and onto the once white snow. Percy watched with slight fascination as the snow around it began to turn red as well._

_Caesar chuckled,"We are like snow, everyone starts out pure, innocent, and clean. Only to be tainted by this deceitful world we live in. Only to be soiled by hatred, bitterness, and temptation. We are so easily fooled, so easily deceived by what the world promises us, by what the gods or our leaders promise us. We are weak, mentally, it doesn't matter how physically strong you are. We are crushed," As he said this he crushed snow in between his hands,"And destroyed because we are foolish enough to be led by wrong leaders or by wrong beings. Influence is like smoking, once someone introduces you to it it's hard to stop. Influence causes you to do crazy things, it...taints you. The world uses influence and taints you." He murmured and Percy looked at his mentor in awe, he wasn't sure how but Caesar had to be the smartest person he's ever met._

"Percy!" He heard the sound of a muffled voice, it was a girl, she sounded so...worried. His eyesight was blurry and the world began to spin, he saw a flash of auburn hair and silver.

"Phoebe get him some ambrosia and nectar, I'll summon Apollo." The voice said in a hushed whisper.

Percy fell and looked up at the sky,"Don't...Apollo is...a freak." He rasped, he had never liked Apollo and didn't want sunshine to touch him. He laid on his back and saw a brunette crouching over him. He was beginning to get dizzy and he groaned once he felt a cold liquid poor onto his wounds. He suddenly saw Caesar, he was standing in his human form right behind Phoebe.

"Am I dying?" He croaked out, Caesar slowly bent down next to him.

His mentor gave him a small smile,"Hades allowed me to visit you. Stop nearly dying Perseus. I don't know what your intentions were with the snow escapade but enough. I must go now, I love you Percy, be strong." Caesar gave him a light kiss on the forehead before vanishing.

Tears stung Percy's eyes,"Wait." He whispered before losing consciousness.

Artemis leaned over the werewolf nervously and gritted her teeth, she couldn't let her valuable asset die. His eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed, he wore a small smile and Apollo began to heal him.

"He looks so peaceful." Phoebe whispered, large white scratch marks decorated his chest and his clothes were torn, he had dried blood on his shirt.

"The-" Apollo abruptly stopped when Percy's yellow eyes snapped open, his pupils dilated and he was instantly on his feet, he kicked Apollo where the sun don't shine before ramming his elbow into the back if his head. Apollo fell face first into the ground and Percy snarled savagely before he saw Artemis, her collected silver eyes held a look of calmness as she gave him a firm look. He looked around wildly to see Artemis and Phoebe eyeing him warily yet calmly, Apollo laid on he ground moaning and he laughed. Apollo glanced up at him with hatred before vanishing, a small smile appeared on the moon goddess's lips, it was a nice kick.

Artemis raised an eyebrow,"Why did you come back to camp all torn up?" She tried to sound calm but she was in the brink of hysterics, whatever could do that to Percy was probably a big threat. She's never seen such a strong being so beat down.

He smirked,"Worried about me moonbeam? If you must know," His expression turned grim,"I didn't tell dad where you guys were located at. He got mad and-" He trailed off before slowly brushing his fingers over his scarred chest.

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows,"You would do that for us? Take all that pain for some girls who don't even like you?" Phoebe awkwardly shuffled her feet in the snow, she felt like she was interrupting an intimate moment though she knew Artemis would never be intimate with a boy. Caesar had come to see him, how could he possibly be upset when Caesar had said he loved him. The first person to ever say such a thing and mean it.

Percy cracked a grin,"Sure you girls are complete and total witches but...you've grown on me. Especially you Arty." He chuckled once her eyes hardened.

"Stop calling me that!" She snarled and he smirked.

He knew he was pushing his luck but he felt elated after seeing Caesar,"Whatever you say Arty." He gave her a peck on the cheek before running away while laughing loudly.

She gasped in rage and Phoebe's mouth fell open,"Does he have a death wish?" The moon goddess roared, Percy heard this and laughed even harder. Admittedly he distracted her, he wasn't good with emotions and telling her thanks would just feel way to awkward for him. He couldn't forget the worry she held in her voice, it sounded so genuine. He kept running and luckily didn't hear any pursuer, he slowed and smelt something...dangerous. Suddenly a man in ratty jeans, a red bandana, and a t-shirt appeared. He had fiery red eyes and wore a smirk. Next to him was a man with jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket, his face was covered in scars, he too had red eyes and they looked to be related.

Percy snorted,"This is rich, I think I saw a diner not far from here. Why don't you two go over there with your motorcycle gang. You all can down shots while discussing how you got your scars. Lemme guess," He pointed at the man with several scars,"you asked a girl out and you were so ugly that she tried to kill you. No wait! You were running with scissors weren't you!" He accused,"You rebel!" He clapped sarcastically and the man with the bandana laughed.

The scarred man glared at the wolf menacingly,"Careful punk! I'm Demios and this is my brother Phobos. Look, we hate the gods and we've heard about your...spying. We've seen you fight and we like you kid."

Phobos smirked,"Nice girlfriend you got, black haired chick. Daughter of Zeus right?" Percy chuckled before shaking his head, he knew what the two minor gods were capable of but he was naturally sarcastic. He did however, find it creepy that the two were watching him so much. He wasn't at all surprised that Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, she smelled like the ozone and fresh air. He liked her smell, he wondered how her scent could be so different compared to her half sister Artemis. The moon goddess smelled like the forest, she faintly smelled like pine trees and nature itself, pine was usually an overwhelming smell but it wasn't overbearing on Artemis. He preferred her smell to Thalia's, the forest was his home and Artemis's scent occasionally made him smile.

Demios snorted,"Shut up Phobos. Stand still kid, I give you my blessing of terror. May you use it on the little girls when the time is right." He touched Percy's forehead and red pulsed throughout him.

Phobos stepped up,"And I give you my blessing of fear, you can now see anyone's biggest fear. Manipulate them, scare the living Hades out of them." He laughed before blessing Percy. A million things rushed into Percy's mind and he clutched his head in agony and waited for the pain to subside. Once it did he blinked rapidly as he suddenly saw everyone's fears.

The son of Lupa frowned,"But...I barely know you guys. Why are you giving me your blessing?"

Demios shrugged,"The major gods think their sooooo powerful, we're here to knock them down a peg. Apparently us minor gods are not worthy enough to have our own cabins for our children at Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. Our own father hates us." He spat and clenched his fist. Percy winced, he knew what it was like to have his father hate him, he nodded slowly.

"Alright, now how do I use these powers?" A wicked grin played on Percy's lips which the twins of Ares returned.

-Line Break-

It had been five hours before he got back to the hunter's camp.

Zoe jogged up to him wearing a big smile,"Thank you...is your chest better?" She asked hesitantly and he grinned showing his exposed chest. The white scar marks looked like they were fatal and Zoe grimaced.

"Why'd you do it for us?" She asked curiously, they both began walking back to the camp.

Percy shrugged and quickly thought of a lie,"Not all of you are bad. And I have a job don't I?"

Zoe looked pained,"You know I'm your friend right?"

He smiled,"Of course I do." He saw her biggest fear, losing her family, he'd make sure the hunt would pay for what they've done to him. Did he really want to watch Zoe, or Phoebe die? He was far to hesitant when it came to answering his own question. Yes, he wanted them all dead.

"Percy!" A voice called out, he turned to see Thalia running towards him, he grinned and embraced her.

Zoe shuttered,"Ew." Percy laughed, his hot breath tickled Thalia's neck and she shivered.

He pulled back slightly and smirked,"Still cold Thals." Her face turned a light pink and she scowled at him before playfully smacking him on the chest.

"You wish." She snorted and he chuckled, he may like Thalia but not in a romantic way. He looked closely into her electric blue eyes, her fear, facing her alcoholic mother. He had assumed that it would be losing Luke.

"How do you feel about Luke? I'm simply curious." The moment he said that he heard a quiet crunch of snow, he paused and sniffed the air, speak of the devil.

Thalia shrugged,"He's nice and all but a bit over protective. He's like a brother to me...well sort of, we met like two months ago."

Luke gritted his teeth,"I'm only trying to help you Thalia, yet you barely trust me?" The daughter of Zeus turned to him with a defiant gleam in her bright eyes.

"You know it's hard for me to trust people, it's been two months and you act as if you own me." She snorted in disgust and Luke bristled.

The son of Hermes pointed at Percy,"Well it appears you trust the mutt pretty well." He spat and his face twisted into a look of disgust.

Percy rolled his eyes,"I'm going to bite off your ugly finger Luke. And honestly you shouldn't try to push Thalia to trust you, trust is something you earn, something you gain. You can't force it." He said as calmly as possible.

Zoe nodded,"Insolent boy, leave before you make my ears bleed with your constant complaining."

Percy grinned mischievously,"Ya boy, hit puberty first, your shrill voice is making it hard to contain my wolf form." Zoe snickered and Thalia continued to glare at Luke who was livid.

"Shut up! All of you! You're all God lovers, your precious maiden is the queen of b-" He didn't finish his sentence before Percy swiftly grabbed his throat.

Percy growled maliciously,"Listen boy, don't speak of her that way. That's my job." He saw his fear, encountering Hermes and his mother May. Luke's eye widened as Percy's eyes pulsed with a powerful red color. Suddenly he was in his house with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches strewn around the room.

He saw May and Hermes looking at him with disappointment,"I left you because I didn't want you, your selfish. I hate you." Hermes spat, Luke fell to his knees and clutched his head, how was this happening?

Luke looked up,"No! Dad I'll be good I promise!" He begged, tears cascaded down his cheeks and his bright blue eyes filled with fear.

May snorted,"You left me all alone, look at these sandwiches I made you. You never loved me did you Luke?" She asked sorrowfully, Hermes wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

Luke shook his head,"Mom no! I do love you!" But they both vanished, leaving the son of Hermes alone, surrounded by nothing but peanut butter and jelly. They didn't love him, suddenly he saw Thalia being tortured by a man with a scythe, Luke was in shackles and screamed as the blade broke flesh again and again. Thalia kept crying out for help but he couldn't move.

Percy watched in sick fascination as Luke screamed and thrashed violently, Percy still had him hoisted in the air by his throat, he dropped Luke and smirked as he withered in agony.

Zoe slowly walked up to him,"What's going on?"

Percy smirked,"No one talks about Artemis." He said simply and froze, since when did he care? He didn't, he assured himself, it's all just an act.

Thalia winced,"Percy what are you doing." She asked fearfully as she slowly approached the screaming Luke. Percy jerked out of his concentration and Luke stilled.

Percy leaned down and grabbed Luke by his shirt and whispered savagely,"You will respect Artemis. Next time I won't let you out of that nightmare." Luke was shaking violently and was as pale as the snow, his blue eyes were dull and the fear came off him in waves.

He released him and turned to Zoe,"Blessing curtsy of Phobos and Demios."

Zoe's eyes widened,"Percy be careful, those gods are very dangerous. They hate major gods." She said worriedly.

Percy rolled his eyes,"I don't need a lecture from you alright? I know what I'm doing." With that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a befuddled Thalia, a fearful Luke, and a slightly miffed Zoe.

"You never told me Lycaon's current location, is he planning anything?" Artemis asked, they were sitting in her tent and Percy had the audacity to casually throw his feet in her lap.

She roughly shoved his feet off her and he nearly fell off the bed,"Pig." She snorted and he glared menacingly at her before a coy smile played on his lips.

"You want info on Lycaon and I want to rest my feet, hmmm..." He trailed off and she glared at him defiantly, she wanted information but she sure as Hades wasn't letting Percy use her as a foot stool.

She frowned,"I won't allow you to throw your disgusting feet on my lap. Give me the information NOW." She snapped, he was about to make a sly remark but she quickly slipped out a silver dagger and held it to his throat. He gulped and nodded slowly, her eyes flashed dangerously and her hand was clutching the dagger so hard that her knuckles were white.

Despite the situation he chuckled,"Sorry Arty, no action for a bit. Lycaon isn't planning anything I know of, swear to the styx." Thunder rumbled overhead and Artemis scowled.

She sheathed her dagger,"Stop calling me Arty!" She growled, his lips quirked into a small smile. She would of made an excellent werewolf, her fierceness was unmatched along with her stubbornness...well he probably matched her thick headedness. There was a roar and they both jumped, monsters.

Percy winked at Artemis,"Come on Arty, you know you like your nickname. Lets go get some monsters!" He said excited, the murderous glint in his yellow eyes had returned and it unnoticeably caused Artemis to shiver.

She unsheathed her dagger before shooting him a heated glare,"Hate the nickname, and don't think I won't forget about that kiss you gave me." She snarled, she would never admit that she found the nickname slightly endearing, she thought it showed he could care for her as a friend. He shot her one more smile, not a smirk, a smile. His fanged teeth were brilliantly white, his yellow eyes were filled with mirth, she didn't notice he had dimples. He ran a hand through his black unruly hair before racing out of the tent with Artemis right behind him. Hellhounds surrounded the camp, the hunt was in a defensive formation and had their silver bows drawn, Thalia had a spear that cackled with electricity. Percy let out a wild snarl before a giant black wolf replaced him, he charged at a hellhound and tackled it. He savagely ripped out it's throat before turning to the pack, silver arrows flew through the air and impaled themselves. Artemis charged forward and stabbed a hound in the eye, Thalia smacked another with the butt of her spear before blasting them with a giant shock of electricity. Percy roared and raked his claws down a hound's back, it yelped and disintegrated into dust. He looked around and saw a hellhound creeping up on a hunter, Ashely. Probably one of the worst hunter he's ever met, but if he wanted to gain their trust he would have to save them. He charged forward and leaped in the air tackling the hellhound in mid-flight, it growled but Percy had quickly ripped out it's throat. He heard a sharp howl and saw Jackie charge at a hellhound, Percy froze.

"Jackie stop!" He screamed, he was instantly a human, he was covered in monster dust. He raced towards her, a hellhound was after her as well. Percy dove and scooped up the pup in his arms, he cried out as he felt the hellhound sink it's claws into his back. Instead of feeling teeth the hellhound was suddenly dust, despite the pain he glanced up to see Artemis with a knife in her hand.

He ignored the burning sensation in his back and stumbled to his feet,"Jackie get out of here. I can't lose you." He growled fiercely before tossing her into a large snow pile, he loved the pup and wouldn't let her hurt herself. He stood tall and gave the moon goddess a curt nod, he looked around to see one hellhound left, it looked around with fear and had it's tail between it's legs.

Percy slowly walked up to the hound,"BOO!" He screamed, it yelped and ran away frantically. He chuckled before assessing the damage, only a few injured hunters.

Jackie popped her head out of the snow and shook it,"Sorry Percy." She whispered, he looked at her sadly before crouching down next to her.

He smiled at her softly,"It's okay, that was awfully brave of you. Be careful though, you may have courage but get a little bigger before you rush into battle like that." The pup nodded and he picked her up, he walked to the moon goddess who was helping her hunters, he set Jackie down and looked at his hands awkwardly. He wasn't good at thanking people, except Caesar.

He cleared his throat and Artemis turned to him,"Erm...I wanted to say thanks. You saved me twice today and...well thanks." He grumbled and she gave him a small smile before turning back to her hunters.

"Dude watching you turn into a wolf is cool." Thalia breathed and Percy smiled weakly before he went by the fire. The flames licked the fire wood, they mesmerized Percy. Jackie snuggled into his lap and he smiled down at her before he began to pet her plush fur.

Ashely slowly approached him and cocked an eyebrow,"Uh...thanks." She muttered, Percy didn't smile but gave her a small nod of acknowledgment.

Zoe smiled and sat by him,"Not bad mutt."

He smirked,"Dido princess." The hunt had begun to whisper about him, as if he couldn't hear them. They spoke in hushed whispers about how he helped them all survive the large hellhound attack. Thalia, Zoe, and Percy sat in silence as the hunt continued to talk. Percy hated moments of silence, it was when he would start to think about Caesar and all the things they've done together. In such situations like this he would gladly trade shoes with someone else, let someone feel his pain and go inside someone else's mind just to escape his own. He felt this constant burden on his shoulders, he remembered the disgust his father wore when he confronted him. He could never forget it. His blows almost hurt as much as his mental wounds that his father inflicted with his sharp words. He brushed the monster dust off him, silence. Silence. Silence. It wouldn't leave, he wanted to avoid all conversation, he wanted to avoid his wallowing in self pity. Why was he working for the father that hated him? He'll love me, he will, he told himself. But a voice was nagging at the back of his mind, doubt. His mind had a private world that he so fondly wanted to escape to in reality.

"Percy...I have another assignment for you."

**Well I finished this earlier than expected, going to update Son of Vesta some time this weekend. Won't be updating Soul Reaper's Son for a little bit, got a review from a guest named Paul telling me:"Bi*** update faster." Uh how bout no? I freakin gave you fans a talk earlier about trying to rush me into things! Now I'm not updating it for a couple weeks because you didn't take me seriously, thanks Paul.**

Anaklusmos14: Another good chapter... I like the way you're portraying Percy and as for the haters, they should all head over to the fridge and crack open a nice cold can of shut the f*** up. Your stories are great and anyone who says otherwise should have a foot in their ass for being that stupid. I would love to hear their reasons for being little b****** as I'd have a few colorful words for them for making the world waste their time reading the crap that spew out of their tiny brains. And yes, the chapter rocked so mission accomplished..

As for the break, I have my reasons, I'll PM you in a bit to explain why I'm taking a break, its not just because I feel like it.

And yeah, keep writing because you rock. Sequel to Son of Vesta? I like the sounds of that.

**Yes he did cuss and I have no problem with it, I put the little * there because I have this clean streak of not cussing in my stories. Not that I mind it Anaklumos, this guy is super cool. Thanks for defending me, that review made my day and made me laugh. For those of you who haven't checked this guy's stories go do that, their fantastic.**

Awesomeness50000: Awesome as always! Keep It up, I personally liked it when Percy met Thalia and Thalia's overall reaction of him. I wanted to ask, though, why couldn't Percy smell any of the hunters besides Pheobe, Zoe, and Artemis? Surely one of about twenty hunters (says in the Last Olympian give or take a few due to losses and additions) would be a bad/horrible actor? Please answer, I'm confused from my tires all the way up to my handlebars. But great job anyways!

**Did you just use a bike metaphor?...man I've got to teach you comedy. Okay I'm joking. Any who, Artemis masked their scent from Percy and gave them the "talk." And to all you weirdos get your minds out of the gutter, she gave them the talk on how to treat Percy. And this about all I wanted to answer, again one more chapter to Son of Vesta before I make the sequel. Alright later, comment below and let me know how you think my story went. **


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate you so much Artemis." The werewolf growled once he stood within a mile of the school. He could hear the loud chatter of students and shrieks of anger and laughter. He heard a loud bell ring and he grunted in pain of the noise as it sharply rang in his ears.

The moon goddess smirked,"Good." She laughed tauntingly and he glared at her, he couldn't believe she was making him do this stupid mission for her. It was to noisy and he could hardly function because of his sharp hearing.

He growled once he heard another bell ring,"It hurts!" He moaned before covering his ears with his hands, unfortunately it did very little to block out the noises. Artemis winced slightly, she didn't think of how badly this would affect his hearing, she had forgotten how he had super sensitive ears. Percy groaned in agony when he heard a teacher scrape her nails against a chalkboard, the one thing the pack didn't teach him was to block out other noises. Gain his trust, Artemis thought quickly before slowly placing her hands on his and pulling them away from his ears. He gasped in pain when the voices became louder and more shrill, he frowned and gritted his teeth before glaring menacingly at the moon goddess. Was she trying to torture him? She quickly pulled her hands away from his.

Her silver eyes bore into his yellow ones,"Just focus on the sound of my voice, listen to me okay? Calm down and breathe." She murmured soothingly, her eyes captivated him as did her voice, he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the sound of her voice. He let out a deep breath as he tried to drown out the sounds of other voices he heard in the school, he could hear Artemis talking to him slowly as she tried to help him out of his turmoil. He thought of when they first met, he could still hear of how her voice was laced with confidence and a hint of superiority as she addressed him. Or when she laughed, how happy she sounded, how her laughter sounded so filled with mirth. He thought of when she got angry, her voice would drop an octave and it would sound dark and dangerous, a tone she used with him a lot. Slowly the voices began to fade and soon he could only hear Artemis, he experimentally reached out with his hearing and heard the school again. He winced before focusing on the moon goddess's voice again, he let out a sigh of relief. She watched as his yellow eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave her a fanged smile.

"Thanks Arty." He tried to choke down the fondness of using her nickname, she was the enemy, nothing more.

She bristled slightly,"Stop calling me Arty!" She snapped, her fist clenched and he slowly ran his tongue over his fangs in anticipation for an upcoming fight. He mentally cursed himself for his thirst of violence, he was supposed to befriend the hunt not fight them.

He smirked,"Menopause much Arty?" He asked mockingly, her mouth fell open before a thunderous slap was heard. Percy stumbled backwards in surprise, his cheek hurt like Hades and it was a blistering red. Artemis stood there fuming and let out a yell of outrage before she began to lecture him.

"Stupid pig! I should skin your scrawny a-"

He cut her off,"Take a joke, sheesh. Well I should rip off you hair you no good bi-"

"Well what's stopping you huh? Bring it mutt!"

"Oh I'll bring it virgin!"

She paused before smirking at him,"Are you implying that your not a virgin?" His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red, gods dang this was awkward.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,"Of course I am! I'm thirteen for Zeus sake! At least I didn't almost get it on with my cousin." He grumbled the last part and her face turned even more red than his did. She knew he was implying Orion but she never felt like that towards the pig. Her fist flew but Percy swiftly ducked before grabbing both her wrist and pinning her to a nearby tree.

His yellow eyes held mischief,"Whoops? Sore subject?" He mocked and she glared at him fiercely, her foot kicked his shin and he grunted in pain before she slipped out of his grasp. He wasn't sure how but the two of them always seemed to end up fighting, not that he minded the challenge, he found it thrilling and she kept unknowingly giving him her fighting moves. This would make taking her out much easier.

"Oh I'll show you sore once I shove my foot in your-" She stopped and let out a breath, fighting would not get him to trust her and it wouldn't complete the mission. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes as she worked on calming herself. Percy was suddenly hit with an aroma of smells, he gagged once he smelt the musk of b.o and the stench of cafeteria food. Artemis looked at him questionably before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest, he buried his nose into her hair and tried focusing on her scent.

She tried to pull away,"What are you doing!" She hissed but he kept her locked in his arms, he continued to sniff her hair and inhaled as much smells of the forest as he could.

He chuckled,"Don't flatter yourself moonbeam, these kids smell awful." He grumbled, her cheeks turned red with embarrassment and she became rigid once she felt his hot breath fan her face as he exhaled deeply. He pulled away before letting out a sigh of relief, he didn't smell those disgusting children anymore and he felt so happy.

"A little warning would of been nice!" Artemis snapped crossly, her arms were crossed over her chest and her silver eyes flashed dangerously. She smoothed out her auburn colored hair and her glare hardened once she saw Percy wear his devious smirk.

"Now where's the fun in that Arty? Thanks by the way." He said seriously, as much as he loved making her flustered he was glad he didn't have to smell b.o, sweat, blood, and bathrooms. She fought herself from impaling him with her silver dagger, he was infuriating her to no end, Arty Arty Arty. She hated it with a passion, Percy could smell her anger and his lips quirked into a smirk.

She knew what he was so smug about and she scowled,"Just finish the mission." She grumbled, he innocently tilted his head to the side.

"What's the magic word?" He asked in a singy song voice, his eyes held amusement as he watched her face turn red in anger. Instead of saying a word she swiftly kicked him in his family jewels.

His face puckered,"Son of a ahhhhh!" He screamed in fury before covering his area from a smug Artemis.

Her smug smile infuriated him,"That was for kissing me on the cheek the other day." And there it was, her voice had dropped an octave and held the dangerousness in it. A voice that was especially reserved for him. He sucked in a breath as the pain began to subside, if he got this just because of kissing her cheek he wondered what would happen if he purposefully kissed her.

He stood up straight,"Ya well your welcome for saving Ashley and helping you kill hellhounds. Way to kick me for something that happened a while ago." He snorted and she scoffed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to thank a man for protecting her fierce hunters, she was to prideful to do so but Percy had suspected such a thing.

She brushed him off,"Get going, you'll be at this school for about a week." She informed him solemnly and his mouth fell open, a week?

Percy sighed and tapped his pencil on his desk noisily, he was surprised at how the mist easily affected mortals, Artemis manipulated the mist and convinced the principle that she was his guardian and they've filled out all applications to apply here. He had just started his first period, Spanish. He had no idea what the Spanish teacher was saying and he didn't care, she was truly annoying and he wasn't trying to learn some foreign language he would NEVER use in the future. He could of sworn Artemis put him here just to tick him off, there wasn't Latin or Greek he could learn since he could speak both fluently, nope just Spanish and French.

"Percy, donde està?" She asked him, heck he hadn't even bothered to learn her name. She was old and wrinkly, she smelled like rotten food and he had to bite down a gag. She held a ruler firmly in her wrinkled hands and adjusted her square glasses on her nose.

He looked up at her emotionlessly,"Huh?" He asked bluntly, people snickered but he ignored them and lazily rolled his eyes.

The teacher repeated the question only to be met with the same look,"Listen lady, do everyone a favor and SPEAK ENGLISH!" He said slowly and a girl erupted into a fit of giggles next to him.

The woman huffed,"I'm asking you where you live!" She said shrilly and he wrinkled his nose in disgust as she got closer to him. He thought about Artemis's scent and it thankfully blocked out the rest of the smells.

He snorted,"Weirdo, why do you want to know where I live? I feel as though it's kinda personal information and I don't want you stalking me." He retorted, he knew Artemis would kill him for his rebellious attitude but he didn't care. This lady was annoying. His eyes locked with a girl's and she had beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, he realized this was the girl he was looking for. She was beautiful, she wore a t-shirt and jeans, her black hair was braided and she smiled brightly at him. He grinned and gave her a sly wink causing her to blush.

"Young man! It may be your first day but you must show some respect, why you don't even have school supplies!" The woman screamed and he winced as her screechy voice hit his ears. Oh he was so going to kill her once he was done with this school.

The bell was about to ring,"Whatever you say hag, I show respect to people who I actually respect. Not old goats like you. No hablo español, if you like the language so much move to Mexico." He sneered before the bell rang, he jumped out of his seat and quickly walked out of the classroom as kids laughed loudly. He waited outside the door for the daughter of Aphrodite, once she walked out of the room he fell instep with her.

He smiled widely at her,"Hey, I'm Percy what's your name?" The girl blushed, here was a guy who was muscular and tan talking to her. He had beautiful topaz eyes and wore a mischievous smirk. His black hair was unruly and he had adorable dimples, his scar over his eye made him appear as dangerous but only added to the appeal.

She smiled timidly at him,"Piper McLean." The moment she said her last name she wanted to smack herself, he probably liked her because he found out her father was a famous movie star.

"Pretty name." He said offhandedly before flashing her a warm smile. Her cheeks turned red and she frowned at his lack of reaction.

"Your not freaking out right now." She stated and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be?"

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear,"Well my dad is...a movie star. Tristan McLean." She searched his eyes for a spark of recognition but he simply shrugged.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion,"Uhh...never heard of him. Where I'm from we don't have tv so...I have no idea who your dad is." He said nonchalantly and she held in her gasp of shock, everyone knew her father, she was glad he didn't. She didn't allow anyone to get to close to her in fear they would take advantage of her.

She smiled widely at him,"Good." He in turn slung an arm over her shoulder, if Artemis could see him she would be extremely angry, just the way he liked her. He led Piper out of the school and she paled, what was going on?

The smell of her fear made him smile,"Don't worry, just wanna talk. Ever heard of the Greek gods?"

-Line Break-

"Are you insane!" Piper hissed angrily, Percy laughed at her anger and found it understandable that she didn't believe him.

He grinned widely,"Just a little bit." He joked and her kaleidoscope colored eyes started to turn red in anger.

His eyes widened and he put his hands up in surrender,"What if I have proof?" The two sat on a log in the middle of the woods, Piper was already nervous about skipping school but now she was with an insane, hot bad boy...well now that she thought about it maybe it wasn't THAT bad. He slowly got on his feet and stepped away from her, he gauged her reaction before he shifted into a large black wolf. She froze and her eyes widened in disbelief as she tried to comprehend the magic trick he had just showed her. Her face turned sickly white and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she fainted right in front of him. He rolled his eyes in wolf form and as if on cue Artemis crept out of the woods, she glared murderously at him.

"First you flirt with her then make her faint? Stupid boy." She spat and he morphed back into a human.

He smirked,"Can you blame me? She's pretty cute." Artemis's fingers grazed her silver dagger and Percy instantly noticed it, his smirk disappeared and he frowned.

"Here, now we got her. Can we take her to Camp Halfblood now?" He asked impatiently as he scooped Piper into his arms, he held her bridal style and she murmered quietly.

Artemis shook her head,"No, Percy you have a week at that school not just a day. Not only did we need to save Piper but there are a couple of threats I need you to look into." She said calmly when she noticed the werewolf's frown deepen.

"Why not send one you your girls?" He asked curiously but was still slightly frustrated she was making him go to that smelly, loud, stupid school.

She snorted,"I will NOT make my girls go into some stupid school infested with girls." She spat with disdain.

Percy looked at her in disbelief,"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many hormones I have to smell in that disgusting place? Ugh it's gross Arty! At least come with me tomorrow." He pleaded, he didn't like Artemis that much but he needed someone to experiance the pain he suffered every day.

She merely rolled her eyes,"Ya that's not gonna-"

"CHICKEN!" He cawed loudly and made clucking noises with his mouth, she glared at him and felt insulted that he had the nerve to deem her a coward. She would show this arrogant male his place.

She took a step forward,"Fine! I'll come and show you that your overreacting." She declared, he was probably being dramatic.

"And in conclusion the Greek goddess Artemis hated men and was cranky all the time." The teacher said in a bored tone, he was balding and had dorky, square glasses. Artemis was clutching the pencil so hard that it snapped in half. Percy noticed this and smirked at her irritation.

He raised his hand,"So Mr. Gab your saying that basically Artemis was on her period all the time?" A guy beside him snickered and they high fived. Artemis's eyes widened and her silver eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the smug werewolf sitting next to her.

Mr. Gab chuckled,"Females right? Always complaining and hating men for liking more than one girl." Percy's smug smile turned into one of shock, he began to think of Snow, Phoebe, Zoe, Thalia, Piper, Artemis and Jackie. Yes Artemis was cranky but he didn't like how Mr. Gab spoke of women, all the girls he knew were fun and fantastic fighters. The entire hunt had amazing skill. Artemis was about to stand up and kill the sexiest pig for speaking of women in such a condescending way, if it were up to her she would ram her arrows in his eyes and feed him to her dogs.

Percy spoke up again,"A bit sexist aren't you?" He asked angrily and the entire class turned to him in surprise.

Mr. Gab raised an eyebrow,"How so?"

Percy snorted,"Not all women complain all the time. All the girls I know are extraordinary, brave, and hilarious. How is it you are a teacher if you degrade women? And of course girls will get mad a players! Their nothing but pigs who toy with girl's feelings! Males and females are equal baldy and you'll do best to remember that. Maybe Artemis had a reason to hate men, I mean look at how we're portrayed in pop culture. Not all guys want to get in girls pants but a lot of us sure do. Look pal, just get over the fact that your ugly and no girl would EVER love you and stop being so bitter about it." He growled menacingly and his fangs grew sharper. Of course he flirted with girls but he merely did it to tick off Artemis, he didn't lead them on, just a few playful winks here and there before he became friends with Thalia. Artemis looked at him in awe and surprise, he was right. The world's view of how guys should act, they had to wear baggy pants, have a ton of money, and be surrounded by girls. All the girls in the room looked at him in adoration for his defense for them.

Mr. Gab's face reddened,"I will see you in detention Percy!" He yelled angrily right as the bell rang. No one moved as Percy stood from his seat, he lazily leaned against his desk and examined his claws.

"No you won't baldy, can't give me a detention for defending women dummy." The werewolf scoffed before slowly exiting the classroom. The whole class followed in suit and girls giggled quietly as they watched him from afar.

"I'm going to go talk to him!" A brunette declared before marching up to Percy, Artemis was right behind her and glared at her menacingly. Percy stopped and turned around at the source of the voice. The brunette's friends started giggling about how hot he was but honestly he was waiting for Artemis. The voices seemed to get louder and he grunted in pain as he tried to block them out. He thought about Artemis's voice and the sharp noises died down much to his relief, he watched curiously at the girl approached him.

"Hey thanks for defending us back there." She said a bit bashfully, her cheeks were red and she looked embarrassed.

He cracked a small grin,"It's no problem," he glanced at the moon goddess who approached him slowly,"In fact I would never let him talk about women like that. Especially when my best friend is a girl, her name is Diana. I have another friend named Piper. No one can talk to them like that, especially Diana. Only I can mock her in such a way." He said playfully as Artemis or "Diana" approached him, she heard his little speech with the girl and felt touched that he cared for-NO! He was an asset, a werewolf, an enemy. It didn't stop her from feeling a bit happy that Percy had defended her. She played it off and smacked the back of his head, he yelped and glared at her.

She smirked,"No one can talk to me like that, especially you mutt." He grinned and soon forgot about the pretty brunette beside him as he focused on her voice. He may of hated the moon goddess but he loved her confidence and how she would tease him constantly. Without another look at the girl he slung an arm around Artemis and the two began to walk to their next class. Piper had stayed home and tried to make sense of everything, Percy didn't blame her, it was probably a lot to take in.

"See anyone strange lately?" He asked in a low whisper as they casually walked through the halls.

Artemis shook her head,"Nope. I can feel that somethings here though. Something powerful." She murmured, she really wished he took his arm off of her, the feeling was foreign and it made her face feel hot for some odd reason. She didn't like being in such a close proximity with a male but she knew it was for show.

Percy nodded before catching a whiff of pine trees, Artemis's scent. He inhaled deeply as he blocked out the putrid oder that tried to cloud his nose.

"Did you hear about that kid who went missing near that gospel church? What was it called? St. Joseph? Ya but they couldn't find that kid anywhere, poor little boy." A guy muttered and Percy froze.

Artemis frowned and looked up at him,"What?"

Percy grimaced,"Hope your religious Arty, we're going to church."

She sighed,"Hallelujah." She muttered. Percy detached his arm from around her and searched for the guy who brought up the child's disappearance.

-Line Break-

Percy and Artemis had ditched school and arrived at the church, Artemis had her knives unsheathed and Percy had his claws extended. His eyes widened once he heard voices from inside the church, there was a service on tuesday in the afternoon. Before he could warn her the double doors burst open and a pastor walked out, she was beautiful and wore black robes.

"Ah how nice to see young people attend our service, come in." She said brightly, Percy shoot Artemis a worried look as she slyly sheathed her weapons. Percy's claws returned to normal as the woman ushered them into the building. The church looked old and the pews were chipped, they walked on a red carpet and people all turned to them.

Percy smiled charismatically,"Hello, I'm Percy and this is my friend Diana." He said brightly, Artemis looked around warily and Percy could smell her unease. Without thinking about it he grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, as if on reflex she yanked her hand away. Percy's eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself, he strode forward before he sharply stubbed his toe on one of the pews.

He yelped and hopped up and down on one foot,"JESUS CHRIST!" He howled and everyone gasped in horror at his choice words, he froze and smiled sheepishly.

He stood tall before clapping his hands,"Jesus christ is our savior! He's our savior!" He sang in attempt to stop embarrassing himself, the christians laughed and he was surprised at how quickly they shrugged it off. The tempature suddenly seemed to drop and he stiffened once he smelt the stench of monsters.

Suddenly the doors slammed shut and an evil voice rang out,"Oh I've been waiting for you two for quite some time." He turned slowly to see a woman with sea green eyes standing there with a dagger in hand. Behind them came hisses and Artemis whipped out both of her knives. The woman was Lamia and Percy had to shake himself from getting distracted by her beauty, he would not be fooled by her deceptive green eyes or her lush black hair, or the way her-ugh! He shook himself and glanced back at his companion who was facing off at least a dozen empousi who were disguised as the church people.

Percy extended his claws before looking up at the ceiling in exasperation,"This is happening because I forgot to pray this morning isn't it." He groaned before launching himself at Lamia.

**And another chapter finished. Had them go to school, their reasons for finding Piper will be explained more I promise. And I had Percy defend women because he's mostly friends with girls...yep boys, be jealous. Anyway sorry with the lack of...fighting. Next chapter, but it can't all be fighting. So how'd I do? Gonna answer a couple of reviews. Well first a guest asked me why Artemis put a knife to Percy's throat in my last chapter when she's supposed to be nice. Artemis isn't a push over, she never has been and never will be. There's a difference from a nice person and a doormat. **

**DragonChick2743 : **I clearly remember you telling us that you would update on weekends, and yet you're still getting angry reviews! This is bullcrap! I think you should keep updating on weekends 'cause it give me something to look forward to, but to whoever thinks that you need to update more, buzz off! I mean give the girl a break, not all of us are graduated from school and hang around writing fan fictions all the time! Anyway, keep up the awesome work, like I said you're what I most look forward to every weekend!

Love, DragonChick2743

**Well I'm glad someone here remembers me saying this, sheesh. Anyway thanks for your support.**

fantomfaire : I love this story and how conflicted Percy is becoming as he spends more time with the Hunters! It won't be long now before he is defending the Hunters from his father, huh? I am very sorry to hear that some people are not showing you the respect that you deserve. I wish there was a way to block them from reading your stories so the rest of us faithful aren't punished as well. I really love all of your stories and I am looking forward to the next updates. Please don't let a few meatheads ruin your love of writing fan fiction because you would be sorely missed! Thank you!

**Can I just say I love getting reviews from you? Real nice to read. And I wish I could do so too but hey, might update it soon. I really need to get a feel for what I'm going to do on the Soul Reaper's Son before I update it. Keep up with the ****reviews, they keep me going.**

Anaklusmos14: Another excellent chapter.. these weekend updates are nice, gives me something to look forward to since hardly any of my favorite authors update... except you... Sorry about the cussing, my language get's colorful when I get annoyed, which happened when people felt to need to whine over one of the FEW decent stories being updated right now. Anyways, keep up the good work, you rock.

**Don't worry about the cussing, hear it all the time at ****high school lol. Any who loving getting these reviews as well, they inspire me to always top my last chapter. This one was mostly a kind of down time for Percy, down time in which he dissed teachers and defended people. And YES! You all read it here! I'm one of his fav others. Well I feel honored. I noticed that the haters died down, how lovely. Thanks for your previous review and this one, always make my day. **

**TO THE SON OF VESTA FANS! IM GOING TO READ THE HOUSE OF HADES BEFORE MAKING THE SEQUEL! WELL FIRST I HAVE TO GET IT, IF I HAVEN'T GOTTEN IT FOR A WHILE I WILL PROBABLY DO SPARK NOTES. I HAVE BEEN DYING TO READ THIS AND IM WAITING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN HOUSE OF HADES. THAT AND ONCE ANAKLUSMOS READS THIS WE WILL FINALLY GET THE THIRD FANFIC BOOK TO THE ALTERED DESTINY SERIES! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THAT BECAUSE I KNOW I WILL BE. READ HIS FANFIC, THE BANISHED OLYMPIAN! IT'S FANTASTIC! TELL ME HOW I DID.**

**ADVERTISEMENTS, READ:  
**

**EVERYTHING ANAKLUSMOS14**

**JUST TELLING YOU I STARTED A NEW FIC CALLED THE FORGOTTEN ONE. NOT SAYING YOU HAVE TO READ IT CUZ I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO OR NOT. JUST TELLING YOU.**


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis immediately stabbed an empousi in the face and she screamed before blowing up into gold dust. Lamia side stepped Percy's lunge and tried to stab him in the back, the bronze knife when straight through him and he laughed triumphantly before swinging a bone cracking punch at the seductive monster. She screeched and slammed into a book shelf full of bibles and books about Jesus.

"Amen!" Percy hollered, but his victory was short lived when Lamia hopped to her feet. Her angry glare turned calm and soon her eyes became mesmerizing, her black hair seemed to go back in place perfectly and for what seemed to be the first time Percy realized how stunning she was. She gave him a sultry smile and his eyes glazed over, she wagged a finger at him and he obediently walked closer to her, he felt drawn to her and wanted to just hold her in his arms and kiss the living day lights out of her. She smirked once he was within her reach and traced her finger along his cheek and he shivered in pleasure.

Artemis somersaulted over an empousi before grabbing the monster's arm and breaking it easily, she drove her blade into her chest and golden dust exploded on her chest. She glanced over at Percy to see Lamia caressing his cheek and giving him light kisses on the lips, she felt rage erupt in her and ignored the remaining monsters as a foreign feeling entered her system. One of the monsters nearly stabbed her but the moon goddess whirled around and easily decapitated the monster.

Percy felt pure bliss as Lamia continued to plant kisses on on his lips,"Come join us Percy, come fight for Kronos." She whispered and he shivered again, he knew his father hadn't taken any sides in the war but fought for himself. He felt extremely compelled to listen to the seductress as she buried a hand through his hair and massaged his scalp. He wasn't sure if it was because he was part wolf or not but he leaned into her skillful fingers and sighed in contentment as she planted a big kiss on his mouth. She tasted like...the ocean. He noticed how she smelled like it too, he realized that he didn't crave her scent like he did Artemis's, how he didn't prefer the smell of the ocean to the woods.

"PERCY!" A voice screamed and he jolted out of his blissful musings, it was that voice he loved to hear. The one that dropped an octave when she was enraged, the one that sounded dangerous, the one that made him smile at making her so flustered. He pulled away in a daze and looked at the auburn haired beauty who was standing livid in front of him. He realized what had happened to him, he had become weak. He trembled in rage before a giant black wolf took his place. He let out a loud roar and his yellow eyes became red, his long, sharp claws impaled themselves in the nearest monster before he went into rage. He ripped off another's head, this is why his father hated him. He slammed into another monster before pouncing on another one, he was weak. Artemis watched the wolf tear monsters apart savagely before aiming her bow at Lamia who was trying to escape, the daughter of Poseidon's eyes widened and she froze once she saw the bow aimed at her. Artemis was just as angry as Percy, she couldn't believe the monster had kissed him. The thought made her so angry that her knuckles were white from gripping her bow so hard. She couldn't explain her anger and fury she felt when seeing Percy kiss Lamia back, it made her blood boil and her cheeks turn a fiery red.

Percy was a human again and shook the gold dust off him before slowly, threateningly he made his way towards Lamia who looked frozen in fear. His eyes turned red and he saw her biggest fear, turning old, wrinkled, and unattractive. She screamed and collapsed to the ground, he smiled sadistically and Artemis watched in surprise as he leaned down and picked her up by her throat. He stopped showing her wildest fears and she struggled feebly at his grip. Her sea green eyes held fear and apprehension at what was to come.

He smirked and whispered menacingly in her ear,"I'll admit you little whore, your a pretty good kisser. Have fun in Hades." His canines grew longer and he impaled them into her neck before savagely ripping her throat out. Artemis watched with satisfaction as the woman was torn apart and shook herself out of her smugness, she couldn't understand why she was so eager to watch her suffering. Percy was covered in dust and Lamia was gone, the red haze in his eyes disappeared and he smiled at Artemis.

"Thanks Arty, but you did kinda ruin my make out session." He joked and she scowled before she began to walk out of the church.

Percy laughed,"Don't worry Arty I'll pray for you!" He called out to her and she huffed before she disappeared out of the church. She couldn't believe he was cracking jokes when Lamia had nearly seduced him, it infuriated her when she saw his infatuation with the daughter or Poseidon. She brushed it off as seeing him so easily deceived by looks but couldn't exactly pinpoint the actual feeling she was feeling. Percy slowly began to leave the church before pausing and turning around.

"I should really come to service more often, guess the threats over." He shrugged before following the moon goddess.

-Line Break-

Percy sat near the fire with Artemis and the hunters, Artemis still looked miffed at the confrontation of Lamia while Percy looked relaxed and playful even.

"Guess what guys! Just had my second kiss today." He boasted and Artemis's scowl deepened, it was night time and the moon was hanging over them. The air was cold and it felt good on Percy's hot skin.

Thalia perked with interest,"With who fuzz ball?"

He grinned,"Well I went to church with Artemis and Lamia was there. I punched her then she made out with me, pretty eventful day." He shrugged nonchalantly and the hunters gaped. Luke stared at the fire uninterested in Percy's time at church.

Before anyone could utter a word Percy spoke again,"Church really does change a man!" He joked and Zoe rolled her eyes in annoyance at his lame jokes.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow,"Wait so...your proud of making out with a monster?" She asked in disbelief and Thalia snickered.

Percy shrugged,"Not really but she was a pretty good kisser." Artemis snorted and began to toy with her knives, she prayed to all the gods that he wouldn't tell the hunters about him accidentally kissing her. Hermes stupid prank had caused Percy to be slightly arrogant around her.

"Wait who was your first?" A hunter named Ali asked and he scowled at her.

"Don't ask me questions hunter, I may not mind the rest of them but you just annoy me. You still hate me so you can just leave me alone." He turned to Zoe,"My first kiss is private. I would tell you but...it's not my place to tell you." He shrugged and Ali glared murderously at him.

He returned her heated glare,"If I could just rip your throat out like I did with Lamia I could seriously die happy. Stop glaring at me you weird freak, wanna say something then go on, say it." Ali stood up, her blonde hair blew behind her from the slight breeze that hit them. Her blue eyes flashed angrily and Percy stood as well.

"Fine, want me to say something? Your pathetic, why don't you run back to your daddy with your tail between your legs? Oh wait you can't because your dad hates you and so did your mentor Caesar. I mean who can stand your constant arrogance? Your constant anger? You do realize it's your arrogance that got Caesar killed right? Just get over yourself, no one likes you. If you had been calm and helped Caesar he wouldn't be dead right now and we wouldn't be stuck with you. Your nothing but a weak fool, arrogant, your a pathetic brute. I'm sure Caesar would be proud." She mocked and Percy felt as though his chest was constricting, his throat turned dry and he had to turn away from everyone to hide his tears that blurred his vision. Caesar was dead because of his arrogance? No, Caesar had visited him and told him he loved him. He knew his father hated him that's why he had to kill the hunt, to make his father love him, to make his father proud. Did everyone really hate him? Probably, he was just an asset to the hunt. Thalia was his friend right? What about Artemis? The thought was absurd, Artemis was this beautiful, man hating goddess who only wanted his father dead.

Percy was the key to either the hunt's destruction or the pack's destruction. He couldn't face Ali, if he tried to kill her it would only prove her point. Instead he faced her with tears in his eyes, his beautiful yellow eyes turned red and Ali fell to the ground. She withered in pain and screamed in horror as she was stuck in her own nightmare of being captured...by her abusive father. He immediately stopped and turned away from her, she had an abusive dad as well. He ignored the panicked hunt and he gripped his hair tightly before facing Ali again who had tears streaming down her face. He wasn't weak, she began to scream again and he watched her numbly. He felt no satisfaction in watching her suffer but felt pleased that he was slowly forgetting about her words that had cut him. He forced a smile and tried to enjoy watching her pain but he couldn't, not when her pain was as similar to his. Suddenly a fist connected to his face and he flew back, his concentration broke and Ali laid on the ground sobbing as she awoke from the nightmare. He landed heavily on the ground but didn't bother getting up, his eye throbbed painfully as he laid on the cold snow. He slowly sat up to see Ali hugging her knees with red eyes from crying, her face was pale and she was shaking in fear. Percy only stared at her before looking away, he didn't feel guilty but he felt confused. Where was his satisfaction in watching someone's suffering? He felt a strong hand shoot out and grab him by his neck and the person began to squeeze. He choked and glanced up to see Artemis's glowing silver eyes glaring murderously at him. He felt anger course thorough him and glared at Ali feeling hatred arise in him. Oh how Artemis wanted to kill him for torturing Ali like that but she couldn't, it wasn't just his fault for Ali had provoked this. She could understand their pain though.

Suddenly her grip on his throat disappeared and she hesitantly wrapped him into a hug,"I know what you saw." She murmured, Artemis had personally saved Ali from her abusive father and knew Percy had been beaten by his father multiple times. She saw how conflicted he looked when he made her see her fears, Artemis albeit angry felt compassion for the werewolf. Her father didn't care for her either.

He gritted his teeth and pulled away,"And why are you hugging me about it? It's not a big deal." He grumbled, he had to fight himself from welcoming her embrace, from inhaling her intoxicating scent. She was supposed to be the enemy. Artemis could see the reluctance in his harsh glare and she winced, she knew that this was his defense from getting to close to anyone. She couldn't believe Ali had brought up Percy's mentor like that, she was only gaining his trust. She reassured herself, she didn't like him she just wanted information. But a part of her did enjoy his company, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his torso and he broke. He gave into the hug and buried his face into her hair as tears slowly leaked out of his eyes, he sighed once the scent of pine hit his nose and he took calming breaths. He enjoyed hugging the moon goddess, he enjoyed her comfort. Artemis chanted inwardly that she was doing this for information while Percy tried to convince himself that you always keep enemies close. The hunt all watched silently as the two stayed in the embrace, Zoe grimaced in disgust and realized it was all part of her mistress's plan of getting close to him. Zoe found that she really did care for Percy as a friend but the information was extremely crucial to the hunt's secret plans. Artemis would never admit how comforting it felt to be pressed to Percy's muscular chest, how warm she felt wrapped in his arms. The two unknowingly blocked out the rest of the world and just stood there lost in their thoughts of each other and their unforgiving fathers.

-Line Break-

"Piper, Piper dirty dipper!" Percy chanted quietly as he and Piper walked to their next class together, Piper glared at him and he laughed loudly at his song.

"HUMP DAY!" Someone shouted in the hallway and Percy's eyes widened in disgust.

"What? Tha-That's digusting." He said incredulously and his face turned a cherry red.

Piper shrugged,"Ya, it all started when that stupid commercial camel came on tv. It was wednesday on the commercial and since it was the middle of the week the camel kept cheering about hump day." She grumbled in annoyance and Percy's face turned redder when he realized that his insinuation was completely wrong. He perked slightly at the thought of it being the middle of the week, about two more days until he was out of here. He started thinking about Artemis, she had opted not to come and decided to scout out the town instead. Percy knew it was because she felt awkward about the hug, the thought made him chuckle. He started to think about her pine scent, her laugh, he was blocking out everyone's voice and focusing on Artemis. He let out a breath before he focused on Piper again, he was confused and felt upset at how things turned out last night. The two entered the spanish room and sat by each other. Percy again yelled at the teacher for speaking spanish towards him.

"I'm a proud American and I like english thank you very much!" He yelled indigently only to be given extra homework, which he didn't do, and serve at detention. Of course the rebellious werewolf didn't care for detention since he wasn't staying at the school.

Piper glanced at him as they sat at their lunch table,"So Percy, since your a werewolf why do you shift with your clothes on?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow,"What are you talking about?" He asked in surprise.

Piper blushed,"Well I've seen Twilight and the werewolves all shifted without clothes and they'd be naked." She explained and Percy suddenly smirked.

"Oh well unless you wanted me too..." He trailed off and her face turned even more red before he laughed heartily at her response to his offer.

"I'm kidding beauty queen." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes, her smile was sheepish.

Percy then frowned,"What's Twilight?" Piper began telling him how it was a book and told him the entire story. He listened tiredly and was extremely happy he wasn't dragged to the movies.

After she finished speaking Percy pipped up,"You know this Bella chick sounds really stupid. Why pick a overprotective, clingy dude made of stone when she could be with a cool werewolf who lets her ride dirt bikes? I mean seriously Eddie wants to drink her blood! Man what an idiot, but Jack or whatever his name is, is a pedophile who's in love with her kid? Ew what are you reading?" He made a face and Piper laughed, she liked how easy Percy was to be around. Percy shrugged before taking a large bite of his bacon, Piper grinned mischievously before reaching out to grab his other piece of bacon. His eyes widened and he slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch my meat!" He protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Please can I have your bacon!" She pleaded and he shook his head.

She smiled radiantly at him,"Percy, give me your bacon." Her kaleidoscope eyes began to mesmerize him and her voice sounded like silk. He instantly thought of Lamia and scowled before turning away from her.

"Knock it off." He growled before standing to his feet and walking away from the daughter of Aphrodite. He hated the thought of being so weak and he had hoped to forget about the conflict with Lamia, but he couldn't when Piper tried to use charmspeak on him. He started thinking about how Piper's eyes had turned silver, they were so similar to Artemis's except they didn't have that dangerous glint in them or the unusual brightness. He still hated the color silver, his only physical weakness. He began walking around the halls, Piper watched leave with befuddlement before jumping to her feet and following him. She didn't understand why he got so angry or what she did to make him mad, the daughter of Aphrodite had no idea she used charmspeak.

Percy didn't know where he was walking, he was just trying to clear his head of all previous events that showed his weakness. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a girl approach him. She went up to his chin and had bright blue eyes, her dark brunette hair cascaded down her back and she smiled widely at him.

"So your this new guy I've been hearing so much about, defiantly cute. Hi I'm Kristen." She gave him a flirty smile, he snorted in response and tried to walk away from her but she jumped in front of him.

She grabbed his hand,"You didn't tell me your name." He frowned once he smelled her excitement.

He yanked his hand away,"I also didn't tell you to touch me. I don't know you so leave me alone." He snarled, suddenly a beefy guy stalked towards them. He had red hair and black eyes, he was somewhat buff but had a look that screamed brute.

"Hey! What are you doing to my girl!" He roared as he stalked towards them, Kristen stepped out of the way and watched them gleefully.

Percy sized him up before snorting,"Just lowering her self esteem, don't worry pal, I'd rather shoot a kitten then even touch her." He shrugged, inwardly he was praying for a fight, for a way to show this mortal up. The redhead was hilarious if he thought he even had a chance against him. His fangs grew longer once he smelled the anger rolling off the guy.

He pointed a fat finger in Percy's face,"Don't talk about her that way runt, your nothing but a weak-" Oh Percy snapped, without hesitation he bit the ginger's finger as hard as he could. Blood filled his mouth and the ginger screamed in pain, Percy's instincts were running wild and he released the boy's finger from his powerful jaws. The tip of it fell off and blood poured out of his finger, Percy gave him a sharp kick to the gut and the boy turtled. He then elbowed him in the back of the head as hard as he could. The ginger slammed into the ground and laid still, Percy listened closely and thankfully the boy's heart was still beating. He felt adrenaline course through his veins and he took a breath to calm himself, Kristen looked at him in surprise. He licked the blood off his sharp canines and grimaced at the taste, he was not weak. He was so sick of being called that, he was seriously debating whether or not to kill Kristen as well. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly stepped over the unconscious boy and left the silent Kristen standing near her boyfriend, he could smell her excitement grow and he growled before leaving the school. Piper merely watched the whole scene in shock.

Percy ran as fast as his paws could carry him, he was nothing more than a black blur as he sped through the forest. His claws dug into the soft snow and he relished the sound of the crunch he heard as his paws crushed the snow beneath him.

_The six year old hid his face as he raced out of the cave, tears cascaded down his cheeks and his cheek burned with excruciating pain. He held his wound and sniffled as he tried to get away from it all. He ducked behind a tree and clutched his ears tightly as he heard his father screaming. It hurt his ears so badly and he wanted the pain to stop. He slowly sank to his knees before leaning heavily against the tree for support, he let out a soft cry of distress. He sobbed quietly and cradled his injuries cheek, blood slowly trickled from the wound and slipped through his fingers. The scent of his own blood disgusted him almost as much as the taste of his own tears. He heard the soft sound of footsteps and froze, he turned around to see Snow slowly walking towards him, she had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked up to her like a mother, she knelt next to him and didn't say a word before pulling him tightly against her chest. She hummed softly to him as he cried into her shirt, she rubbed his back soothingly and held him even tighter. _

_"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here Percy. Don't mind your father, he's just upset that's all." She whispered before she began humming again. He sniffled and buried himself deeper into her warm arms, his head was pressed against her chest where he could hear the slow thump off her heart. He calmed and let out deep breaths. _

_"Dad hates me, that's why he hits me all the time." He whispered back and the tears began to dry on his face making his face stiff. _

_She was silent for a moment,"He just wants you to be perfect. He shouldn't abuse you though. Don't be so bitter baby boy, I love you. So does Caesar." She murmured lovingly before running her hands through his hair in a motherly fashion. _

_"Sleep my little Percy," She cooed,"All will be better in the morning." She continued humming her lullaby while rubbing his back again. His eyelids drooped and he sighed contently. _

_"Love you too mommy."_

Percy ran faster and began to think about Snow's humming, her lullaby ran through his head and he felt his anger slowly drain away. He slowed down and stood still, he closed his eyes before morphing into his human form. He began humming the lullaby, he knew the song by heart and he closed his eyes as he let memories of himself and Snow resurface. A small smile graced his lips when he thought of her and could still feel her rubbing his back and putting him to sleep. His humming got louder, unbeknownst to him Artemis watched nearby in awe at the sound of his voice. It was low yet beautiful, though no words were spoken she craved to hear more as she strained to get closer to the werewolf. His voice was angelic and surreal, she was surprised that the hot tempered wolf possessed such a talent.

After a while he stopped,"Artemis I know your there." He called out and she blushed in embarrassment, she really needed to work on masking her presences more.

**Another chapter down. I plan on rewriting the Forgotten One. A lot of holes in my story but hey I'll fix it. And to Man Who Made a Choice fans, be prepared for an update next weekend. Review answering time.**

SPQR Beast : Hey Pluto's Daughter 11! I just finished this chapter here and can't wait for you updates next weekend! I loved son of vesta too and if you don't get the book (HOH) don't worry, someone always uploads an illegal version on the THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY. YOU MADE MY DAY! I LOVE YOU! CONTINUE WRITING FAN FIC! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY HEARTS YOU'RE GONNA KILL IF YOU STOP. And um... why is it that all good writers i see out there are in high school... I feel stupid for being a 13 year old now... GONNA BE FRESHMAN SOON :) I WANT TO FEEL THE LOVEEE... I wish I could have been an awesome a writer as you. Gosh how do you write so well...

**Ha, well we've pmed a couple of times but just saying don't feel stupid for being 13, I'm only a year older than you. Any way thanks for the review, I'm honestly not that good of an author. Sometimes my plots get a bit wacky, I'm okay.**

Master Warrior: The House of Hades is awesome. I had it preordered to my nook soI was able to get it the day it came in. Warning: There is a fifth book called The Blood of Olympus. Also great idea combining part of the Heroes of Olympus characters with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters. One more thing, it was cool how you made Percy and Artemis go to school, but it is starting to become a little like a romance story along with angst and adventure. I wish I had time to put the beginning of my story on fanfiction. I will tell you when I start the story so you give me some heads up on how to improve it, alright?

**A please would of sufficed, not to mention what? I wasn't even important on this site months ago and now people expect me to read their stories and what not? I mean sometimes I don't mind but my pm is full of them. So I can give you a heads up on how to improve, alright? What the fudge is this? Besides the crapy ending to this review I clearly remember announcing that there would be a bit of romance. Now, I will look at your story if you really want me too but manners would be lovely even online.**

thesonofvesta: On the bit Percy says "No you won't baldy, can't give me a detention for defending women dummy." it said the demigod scoffed not scoffed and this is a brilliant story

Cynder

**Am I the only one who doesn't understand what this review means? I did put scoffed and I did use it correctly. Glad you think this is a brilliant story but...huh? I don't understand what you mean at all, to any reviewers, PLEASE READ OVER WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO WRITE TO ME! Honestly getting reviews that don't make sense are annoying.**

Shadow13544: Thank you for your great story. I have seen so many stories stopped or were to awful to 's authors like you who make worth reading. P.S i almost never review unless I love the story.

**Well thanks, I feel honored then. Any way, man a lot of reviews this chapter guys, thanks. Alright only got one thing to complain about this time, I know the majority of you love reading my sarcasm but right now I'm getting straight to the point. STOP WITH ALL DEMANDS! PLEASE! Oh did you see that? I yelled politely, I mean that please was just lovely. If I just get reviews that say update it makes me want to throw my iPad out of a window, believe it or not I write everything on my iPad. Anaklusmos14 has the same dang problem with so many people telling him to read his story as if he was a slave. I know he's mentioned a lot on my authors notes but he's a cool guy who doesn't need stress on his plate. Just don't demand it's rude. Alright comment below and let me know how I did. **


	9. Chapter 9

The moon goddess slowly approached the werewolf who turned to her with a relaxed facial expression. She let out a breath and remembered why she needed to be here.

"We need to talk." Her voice was firm and held slight authority, Percy nodded before facing her.

Artemis cleared her throat,"I don't appreciate the way you treat my hunters." She said bluntly and his relaxed look hardened, he tried to keep his cool.

"Well I don't like how your hunters treat me." He shrugged; he set his jaw and felt his fangs grow slightly.

Artemis bristled,"Well showing Ali's fears like that wasn't acceptable, if you even think about showing the hunter's fear again I'll kill you." She snarled quietly, the hunt was her family; Percy was an asset.

Percy's eye brows raised,"That's not what you said when you hugged me last night, who peed in your cheerios Arty?" He tried to bite down his frustration as he casually leaned against a tree. Anger flashed through her silver eyes, she had noticed how she had become to lenient with the wolf. If the male so much had questioned a hunter she would end him, when Percy was at school the hunt questioned Artemis's loyalty. She quickly lied and told them he was gaining his trust, and then again it wasn't a complete lie.

"Just leave my girls alone." She hissed menacingly before turning on her heel to walk away.

Percy gritted his teeth,"What the Hades is wrong with you? Geez it's like your always on a period or something, your mood swings are so annoying." He growled, her anger rolled off her in waves and she whirled around.

"Wow you are such a hypocrite! Your mood swings are worse then mine! One second your joking the next your angry! What's wrong with you!" She snarled back and soon the two were nose to nose. Percy trembled slightly in anger.

"Maybe it's because I'm an emotion reading werewolf surrounded by about fifteen hostile hunters. Your the one who gets mad at me for defending myself when your hunters start stuff." His tone was menacing and instead of red eyes his eyes turned a pitch black. Artemis scowled, she would always defend her girls first, they were her family.

Before she could speak he spoke again,"And you're the one who dragged me here! If you and your stupid pack of mangy girls had left me alone Caesar would still be alive! I wouldn't be in your hair either! I would be just fine if I'd have never of met you!" He roared, his voice held a savage tone and he looked like a rabid animal as his fangs grew. Artemis fought back a cringe once he screamed at her like that; she hardened herself. She shouldn't care and she didn't, she didn't need a male to make her happy nor did she want Percy's company anyway.

Anger overcame shock,"I don't need you anyway! Your nothing but a spy and that's all you'll ever be to me and the hunt!" She screamed back and he froze as he felt her words repeatedly stab him in the chest. He felt anger and sadness eat away at him and he felt as though he was dissolving. He should have kept himself at more of a distance, he didn't care, no, he would kill her anyway.

He laughed mockingly,"You ARE hilarious if you think you even offended me." Lie,"I've never cared for you, in fact I've always hated you. Your nothing but a brat, I'm just doing this to kill my father. Don't you dare think I've ever felt anything towards you but hatred!" He yelled angrily and Artemis shook with anger. But the anger was only to cover up the immense hurt and pain she felt as she heard the raw hatred in his voice. Soon fury clouded her judgment, she couldn't see the pain in his eyes, the way his bottom lip quivered slightly as he screamed how much he hated her. She didn't notice his slightly slumped shoulders as he began thinking about how the only person who really loved him was dead, or how the other person who loved him probably hated him for getting her mate killed.

She jabbed her index finger into his chest,"Ya well that hug last night was out of pity! I hate you too I just wanted you to feel better for going back to school. I've always hated you and I always will mutt." She sneered; he was shaking violently. He didn't hear the way her voice cracked slightly or see how her sliver eyes turned a dull color. This was hurting both of them, but they were too stubborn and prideful to realize it.

"Fine maybe I should just go with Lamia! Her kisses certainly weren't out of pity, not that I need your hugs!" He spat, he knew it made Artemis angry when he brought up their encounter with Lamia, but he didn't know why.

Her face turned red,"Your just a disgusting," She shoved him backwards,"Pig. I hate you so much I could stab you." She shrieked and shoved him against a tree.

His eyes held a mad glint and he forcefully shoved her away from him, she stumbled back from him surprised by his sudden strength. He picked up a sharp branch and tossed it to her feet.

"Then stab me." He said simply, his eyes still black. Artemis hesitantly picked it up and looked at hum in horror.

"What? No." She protested meekly, she didn't want to take it this far.

He laughed scornfully,"I knew it, since when have you ever been afraid to harm a man? Your a liar, a coward." He hissed, she griped the stick tightly and glared menacingly at him.

"I am no coward or a liar, I just don't want to stab my spy." She argued, she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing.

He looked at her in disbelief before snorting,"Pathetic, your weak Artemis! That's why Orion had such a fun time taking advantage of you! Stab me you coward! I dare you! You're nothing but a hypocrite, a liar. You hate me so kill me, kill me like you did Orion you murderer!" He roared, Artemis's eyes widened and red blurred her vision as she felt blinding rage overcome her. She impaled him with the sharp wood straight through the chest, he gasped softly once the stick entered him. Excruciating pain overcame him as he struggled to stay on his feet, his vision became blurry and he gasped once he felt the blood soak through his shirt. Artemis realized what she's done and gasped in terror as she saw the pain she inflicted on the young wolf. He grasped the stick and grunted in pain as he slowly pulled it out of his chest, it felt odd and he could only smell his own blood, this disgusted him. He dropped the bloody stick and let out a ragged breath, he drowsily scooped up snow and held it to his wound to slow the bleeding.

He hissed through clenched teeth,"Ugh this hurts like crap, hate you too." He muttered, his vision became to clear up and he saw a shocked looking Artemis staring at him.

She was flustered,"Oh my gods I'm sorry I-"

He shook his head,"No I'm sorry, when I get extremely mad my wolf takes over me. Like when I told you to stab me. My wolf is more dominant then my human form and..." He paused, he was about to apologize for saying the things that he did but he wasn't truly sorry, he wasn't sorry because she wasn't sorry. Because the only reason she had cared for him or pitied him was because she needed him. They were both to prideful, to stubborn to apologize for their harsh words. They stood in silence and Percy took a moment to really look at Artemis, _I've always hated you, _her words burned in his mind and he let out a shuttered breath. He felt blood soak through the snow and cursed under his breath before dropping it and grabbing another handful to press against his chest.

"Still I shouldn't have stabbed you Percy." She replied weakly and he shook his head. She knew she was being really bipolar to Percy but she didn't mean to be, she was trying to cover up the fact that she liked the werewolf. That she liked his company, that she liked talking to him, that she liked hugging him. She couldn't allow her emotions for the wolf to overcome her judgment and caution. She couldn't allow her emotions for the wolf make her forget that he was like the rest of the male population, cruel, disgusting, and evil.

"I know you're not sorry though, it probably felt good to let some of that anger out on me. Besides, we hate each other so it doesn't matter." He dismissed her apology rather rudely and she inwardly flinched at his words. She wanted to say something, but she didn't want to apologize. Percy didn't want to either, because they were both to stubborn and had too much pride to do so.

-Line Break-

Percy sat quietly by a tree while the rest of the hunters swarmed near the warmth of the fire. He traced his finger in the snow and didn't bother looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps, Piper sat down next to him and he flashed her a small smile. He had brought her here because he was sick of going to school, because she had a choice to make. Once Percy had gotten back to the hunt he gulped down a full flask of nectar before keeping his distance from the hunt, all he could think about was everything Artemis said to him.

"How do you like the hunt so far? Thinking about joining?" He asked and she shrugged.

"It seems great! But I'm not sure if I can swear off," She paused and leaned closer to his ear,"boys." She whispered quietly and Percy snickered.

She frowned at him,"What's so funny?" She asked in confusion, he smiled brilliantly at her.

"You said," He stopped and glanced around before leaning closer to her ear,"boys like it was a bad word." Piper laughed loudly at his imitation if her.

She then looked at him curiously,"What about you, since your like...the hunt's spy do you have to swear off girls?"

A devious smile crept along his lips,"Heck no, you know they call me heartbreaker," He joked before his expression turned serious,"One of these days I won't be with the hunt anymore so it doesn't matter anyway. Hades, I'm not even looking for a girlfriend." He shrugged and she nodded slowly, she shivered slightly, she only wore jeans and a jacket and Percy chuckled. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed her against his chest. Warmth emanated from him and she sighed happily as the cold began to go away. He rubbed her back comfortingly and began to think about what had happened earlier, before he had that fight with Artemis he was reminiscing about Snow, he didn't realize he was humming until he heard Piper speak up.

"You have a really good voice." Piper murmured and she slowly leaned against his chest, Artemis watched the scene from the campfire and rolled her eyes in annoyance. After what had happened with Maddy she was reluctant to extend the offer of hunt hood with anymore Aphrodite children. She knew she shouldn't stereotype but she didn't want another incident to happen.

"I know." He said in feign arrogance and Piper chuckled, he stretched out his hearing and heard...the beat of several different hearts. There was one that stood out to him, it was a lighter beat and quicker. That's when he realized it was Artemis's heartbeat; he listened closely and sighed as the tempo of her beats soothed him. Her heartbeat wasn't loud and slow or loud and frantic like some of the other hunters. It was soft and quick. His eyelids were half closed as he listened to her steady beat. He froze once he heard a thunderous heartbeat; it was so loud that it couldn't be human...or a monster...but a werewolf. He only heard one much to his relief and he carefully slipped out from under Piper. She smiled tiredly at him and leaned back against the tree before peacefully shutting her eyes. He slowly walked out of the camp, he sniffed the air to ensure he wasn't being followed, he could smell...an old friend. Suddenly he saw her, she had bright blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair, and she wore jeans and a t-shirt. Percy stiffened, he felt fear wash over him, grief seemed to be eating him from the inside out, and guilt lapped away his confidence.

"Snow?" He croaked, his eyes burned with unshed tears and his mouth turned dry.

She smiled warmly at him,"Baby boy." She cooed softly before walking towards him.

Fear was evident in his bright yellow eyes,"No, Snow I got Caesar killed. You should hate me." He rasped as he felt the guilt begin to crush him, he has never felt so fearful, because he was afraid Snow would hate him just like his father. The she-wolf grimaced as she stared at Percy in disbelief, she knew it wasn't his fault yet here he was reeking of fear because he blamed himself.

A lone tear ran down Snow's face,"How could I ever hate you Percy? I love you." She murmured sadly before crushing him in a huge hug.

"Caesar loved you to Percy, it wasn't your fault." She whispered soothingly, he felt hot tears cascade down his cheeks as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Snow could feel her own tears prick her eyes and she tried to hold them back, but Caesar had had so much of an influence on the two, so much love for them. She smiled softly when she heard Percy sniff, though she hated seeing him cry she found it slightly endearing that he cried around her. It showed that he was comfortable with her, that he trusted her so much that he let it all out. She kissed his forehead and held him tighter.

"I'm so sorry mom." He whispered; he had stopped crying and tears made his face stiff. He had been hesitant to call her mom incase she was mad at him for the death of her mate.

Snow smiled even though Percy couldn't see her,"It wasn't your fault Percy." She liked it when he called her mom, werewolves rarely had kids and her and Caesar didn't want any, because they had Percy. And even though Caesar wasn't acknowledged as his father, Snow knew that Caesar meant a lot to him, and that Percy would do anything to bring him back. She could smell the faint scent of Percy's blood and she trembled slightly in rage at what the hunt was doing to him. She calmed once she remembered why she was here. The hunt would pay later.

"It was the hunters," Her voice hardened,"But it's okay baby boy." Her voice turned into an extremely quiet whisper, so quiet that you'd have to have super hearing to hear her. "We'll avenge him, don't worry. Oh and a suggestion, Christmas is coming up and...the hunters might want a present. Christmas is a day, so get them something nice, butter them up. Goodbye Percy, love you." She murmured before kissing his forehead again and leaving. Percy stiffened at the thought of harming Phoebe or Zoe. They were his friends-no...his enemies. He was getting to emotionally attached and he needed to distance himself, he thought about Artemis. He imagined ramming a sharp wooden stick through her heart and he smirked maliciously, but he felt a small part of him screaming in protest. He needed to distance himself. He couldn't believe he was turning so soft; he shook his head before slowly walking back to camp.

What to get the hunt for Christmas...geez what do girls like? Percy sighed as he tried to think of what to get the hunt. Did they even celebrate Christmas? He ran through his hair before toying with the snow, maybe he could let them torture him...they liked sharp things...and trying to kill him. That's when he had an idea, sharp things. He smiled slightly before he heard the crunch of snow and smelled pine, Artemis. He looked up and saw the auburn thirteen-year-old make her way towards him. He was leaning against the tree and had a relaxed look as she approached him. She didn't notice him stiffen slightly once she sat beside him.

She began playing with her hands,"Haven't see you around the camp for a bit...you okay?" She murmured, she wouldn't meet his gaze as he regarded her with mild surprise.

"Ya I'm fine, only stabbed in the chest with a stick, no big deal." He snorted sarcastically; Artemis refused to look at him and glared at her hands. He found himself struggling to show kindness once he began thinking about the previous events. Sure he had told her to do it but did she have to?

"Sorry you were acting like a complete jerk, and you told me to do it." She shrugged nonchalantly; Percy frowned, it was if though she read his mind. He wore an emotionless mask to hide his surprise.

"Well gold star for you! Gave into peer pressure! Next time I'll bake you some cookies for trying to kill me." He sneered before crushing snow in his hands, Artemis finally looked at him with defiance.

"Shut up you idiot! What happened out there was just as much your fault as it was mine." She snarled and he could feel his claws grow sharper along with his fangs.

"Your the one who started out with a crapy attitude! I was fine until you started yelling at how much you hated me!" He growled, Artemis felt like beating the tar out of him but knew that they were both in the wrong. Artemis let out a shuttered breath before running a hand thorough her long hair. He could smell her frustration and he smirked at her.

"Mad Arty?" He chuckled as he felt her anger grow,"Don't be. Look what happened doesn't matter anymore. You want me dead…I want you dead. But I'm doing this to get back at my father so don't worry, say the word and I'll go scope him out." Percy shrugged and Artemis looked up at him in surprise, did she really want him dead? She tried to imagine his corpse but suddenly had trouble picturing life without the sarcastic wolf. No, not only was he an asset but a threat. He was dangerous to her hunters especially because Phobos and Demios, those minor gods gave him their blessing. She didn't think they'd give it out so easily, her nephews weren't known to be kind or rush into something so fast.

"Percy I don't necessarily want you dead…I just…I'm tired of you thinking you own the place around here." She muttered in exasperation while gripping her hair tightly, Percy noticed she did the same thing he did when he was angry or stressed.

He smiled slightly,"Well I did kind of mark my territory around your camp." He laughed and Artemis smacked him upside the head in anger.

"Must you always joke about everything?" She growled; she wanted him to act serious.

His mouth formed a straight, thin line,"Right…look, just tell some of your hunters to lighten up on me. I can't possibly be nice to any of you when your girls are always complaining about crap." He said as seriously as he could muster; he wanted to…rip their throats out, for lack of better terms. Artemis nodded stiffly, most of the hunt wasn't too bad to Percy...but there were a few who tended to be a little hard on him.

"Sure...only if you start giving me information." Percy's eyes darkened and he stood to his feet quickly; Artemis did as well so she could face him.

He shook his head,"Fine, you have to swear not to kill me once I give you the information. I may just be an asset, a spy but I will not die for you. I will not allow myself to be killed by you." He said nonchalantly and Artemis scowled.

"Deal, swear to me that you'll get information on Lycaon and no lies." If possible his eyes darkened even more before nodding tersely, he would find a loophole...somehow.

Artemis wet her lips before clearing her throat,"I swear on the styx that I won't kill you when you give me information." Thunder rumbled loudly and Percy sighed, being at such a close proximity with her was slowly killing him. Her scent was driving him mad, he could smell that she had just finished a hunt and she reeked of deer blood. He could feel his mouth salivating and he swallowed thickly once he felt his stomach rumble.

He clenched his jaw,"I swear on the styx I won't lie about the information I give you about Lycaon." He grumbled darkly and lightning streaked the sky.

Artemis gave him a tight smile,"Don't think the oath will stop me from killing you if you betray us." She growled.

Percy smirked deviously,"I wouldn't even dream of it Arty. I look forward to watching you go insane with assumptions and emotions." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

Artemis tensed,"What are you-"

Percy abruptly cut her off,"Don't play stupid, your not Aphrodite. Arty you think I'm not observant? You think I don't know what your feeling?" He paused dramatically,"What your biggest fears are?" She froze once he said that and he smirked at the reaction he got from her, he lightly grazed his thumb across her cheek. He couldn't explain why he did so but his smirked broadened once he saw a light pink paint itself across her cheeks.

"Don't worry Arty, I work for you, no one will know what you fear the most. You have my word, and trust me that's better then the oath." He murmured before walking away from her, he didn't look back no matter how much he wanted to. Artemis remained there frozen in surprise and anxiousness as snowflakes began to fall. She would be keeping a close eye on Percy, because he wasn't only a dangerous asset, but he was the reason for one of her biggest fears.

-Line Break_

Percy eyed the deer with hunger as it slowly nibbled on the dying grass. He crept forward silently before unsheathing his claws and digging them in the nearest tree, he clawed his way up to the lowest branch that was just over the deer. The animal froze and peaked its head up as it looked for the noise, abruptly it bolted and Percy let a snarl rip out of his throat. He bounded off the branch and a black wolf took his place, he let out a roar as he pursued his prey. He let his blood lust overcome him; the forest was a blur as he sprinted after the deer. He could smell its fear and hear the blood pumping through its veins. The prey's erratic heartbeat made his blood lust become more unbearable once he smelled the juicy flesh he was about to rip in. He pounced and landed on the deer's back, it let out a squeal before falling to the ground. His sharp canines bit into the deer's neck and he latched on like a leech as he waited for the animal to stop moving underneath him, it's warm blood flooded his mouth and he cut the deer's jugular making it immediately go limp. He devoured it and savored every taste of warm flesh and drop of blood. Soon there was only a carcass left and began to absently gnaw on a bone, he felt so animalistic, so wild and free. He licked his bloody muzzle before standing to his feet and shaking out his fur.

"Whoa, shed much?" A voice called out to him and he turned around with a surprising speed and snarled savagely at Phobos. The minor god raised his hands in defeat as he looked at his champion with wide eyes.

"Chill Perce, I'm here to help you with a problem." He chided and Percy could feel himself start to come out of his animalistic state, he shook his furry head viciously before morphing back into a human. He ran a hand through his hair before slowly approaching the god.

"What? I don't need help with anything, why would I need you?" He asked curiously as the son of Ares smirked triumphantly.

"Will you allow me to help you? What if I gave you a Scooby snack?" Phobos chuckled and Percy tilted his head to the side in confusion, Scooby snack?

"What the Hades are you talking about! Just tell me what's going on!" Percy snapped impatiently, Phobos raised his eyebrows in surprise by Percy's anger and sharp tone.

"Er sorry man, here. Christmas presents for the hunt." Phobos snapped his fingers and a large sack appeared in Percy's hands. The sack was filled with boxes of wrapped presents and Percy looked at Phobos in shock before a grin spread across Percy's face.

"Thanks man." Percy said gratefully, Phobos gave him a nod; the god was speeding up the process of trust between Percy and the hunt.

"You got a day man, it's tomorrow." Then the god vanished.

Percy didn't know what the heck to do with the sack for two days, suddenly a smile adorned his face and he let out a loud howl for help. He listened closely and heard the trampling of leaves by heavy paw steps. A large wolf appeared; he resembled a giant German shepherd except he was a werewolf like Percy.

Percy grinned,"Hey Bear, how have ya been?" Instead of a response the wolf happily bounded up to Percy and nearly knocked him down with excitement to see his friend again.

"Percy it's you! How have you been?" He asked happily and Percy laughed, Bear never changed into his actual human form, or at least Percy had never seen him as a human.

Percy rubbed the top of Bear's head,"Ya, I need a favor."

**Finished, yep. Can I just say I'm siked for christmas? So excited and HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! Alright people keep complaining about it being a somewhat romantic story...are you all blind? I ALREADY SAID THERE WOULD BE SOME ROMANCE! Sheesh, alright I'm not going to be complaining much in this author's note because I really have nothing to say. I will probably update Soul Reaper's Son next weekend, that's right fans of that story, you are no longer grounded. Well gonna answer reviews now.**

**Hailey: **Heyo! Sorry I don't read all your author notes. I should confess now. I also read Son of Vesta and don't review sorry. Both stories were amazing. I'm supposed to be doing school work right now so I can't leave a long review. Plus it's hard to type on my iPad. So many typos. Anywho this story is amazing. I struggle to describe. Your a very talented author. This is why people demand so much. Because you are so awesome people can't stand to not hear from you. You enchant readers forcing them into an unsaitable passion for your story. Please keep it up. I'm exciting to be following a live story. I usually just read complete stories. I'll try to review later if I can.

**Well shucks thanks, liked this review and by the way, you have the best name ever. Seriously Hailey is just THE best. I love that name so much, though that's honestly not my name. Jealous of your cool, beautiful, fantastic name. Any way thanks for reviewing this! Made me calm down a bit to demands so that's good. Also made me open up to Soul Reaper's Son update next weekend.**

SonOfNeptuneJr: You did great! I can't wait for another, but I hope you take your time and do it well. Idiots who make demands are just annoying brats who think they're better than everyone else. And they probably don't even have their own stories, and there's nothing wrong with that, but they just sit around complaining that nobody's updating when they update plenty quickly; you and Anaklusmos14 both update in good time, and your chapter quality is great for the time you sometimes take. They just think the world should run in their time, and they get to make everyone do whatever they want, because they're so awesome. *sarcasm*

Yes, that please was absolutely amazing. What great manners.

-SonofNeptuneJr

**Now here's a reviewer! Not only does he compliment my chapter but my manners as well, really knows how to get on my good side. Not to mention he even pointed out his sarcasm(not that I needed him to)! Fantastic! Yes demanders are annoying but this review made me smile.**

Master Warrior: Sorry about that. I got somewhat overexcited after reading it. Awesome Chapter! Can't wait to find out what happens next.

**Like this review as well, no worries friend it's all good in the hood.**

bodhi1221: I love your writing, and unlike some, I realize how lucky we are that you update as often as you do. I also found it hilarious when artemis got all jealous when lamia kissed percy. Hysterical. Anyways, keep up the good work, and have a good week.

**And the last review I'll answer, really loving this review as well. Admittedly I complain a lot and I apologize. I love all the fans of my writing, honestly I do. It's people like this that make me want to keep writing. Anyway tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Comment below and let me know.**


End file.
